Misconceptions
by LiLee404
Summary: Severus and Hermione's secret relationship is jeopardized when Snape gets married and his new wife decides to teach at Hogwarts. What Hermione doesn't know is that it isn't Severus who was married at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : i don't own anything! Enjoy reading... :D**

(A/N: this story just popped into my head when i was watching that scene at the hospital wing on HBP, Severus did look like he was somehow furious, and the look on Hermione's face is the brainchild of this story. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 1**

Ron Weasley's body had laid limply in one of the beds of the Hospital Wing. His face pale and all life seemed to have left him. He had been poisoned with what they thought was an antidote for a powerful love potion. Ginny sat beside her brother's bed at the hospital wing and Hermione on the other side while Harry stood at the foot of the bed. Neither one of them spoke, all hoping that their friend would soon wake up. They were all worried, most of all Harry. They had no idea how powerful the poison would affect Ron or his recovery. Despite the fact Harry knew he acted in time to save Ron, he was still feeling a pang of hurt upon seeing his best friend being invalid.

He partly blamed himself for this.

If only he could have found another way to talk to Professor Slughorn and convince him to give him the information he needed, he wouldn't have dragged Ron to his quarters and would have brewed the antidote himself, knowing full well the Half-blood Prince's book was more than capable enough to help him. But there was no point in crying over spilled milk. What's done was done, and now all they could hope for was Ron's fast recovery.

Hermione shifted in her seat and plastered a half-smile on her face at Ginny, who was looking morbid, but smiled back at her. She turned around to face Harry and to offer assurance that everything would be alright.

But before Hermione could speak, Professor Dumbledore entered the room along with Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn and him; Professor Snape. The muscles on his face twitched as he took in the scene. Hermione took one quick look at the expression on his face and suddenly grew nervous under his stare. She knew that look. She turned away from his gaze and returned to her role of being the worried friend.

She would have to talk to him later. The jealous git.

While the Professors were discussing the events that took place, Severus did not seem to hear their words, that is until Dumbledore blocked his view of Hermione and handed him the bottle which the older wizard suspected was laced with poison. Bringing the bottle to his nose for a closer inspection, he returned his gaze to Hermione, who continued to turn away from him.

She seemed calm sitting there beside him, he thought. It only made his blood start to boil.

Lavender came in bustling through the Professors and into room.

"Where's my Won-won? Has he been asking for me?" she gasped. The worried expression on her face was immediately replaced with a scowl upon seeing Hermione sitting beside Ron, who seemed to ignore her presence in the room.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Lavender spat.

Upon hearing her words, Hermione quickly grew irate. "I could ask _you_ the same question." She replied irately.

Hermione didn't like Lavender. She never liked her at all. It wasn't that she was jealous, not bloody likely. But she knew Lavender didn't really love Ron. Infatuation and obsession were the more appropriate words to describe her feelings for Ron. And that fact angered her. The last thing she wanted was for one of her best friends to get hurt all because of a spoiled, vain princess who thought what she felt was truly love. Even Ginny and Harry seemed to agree with her on this fact when they were discussing the couple one time at lunch while Lavender was hunched over Ron outside the Great Hall and smothering him with kisses. But since Ron seemed happy and content being with her, who were they to complain?

They continued to play their part as the understanding friends they were supposed to be, despite Harry's attempts to convince him to see sense.

"I happen to be _his girlfriend!_" Lavender emphasized her words carefully, almost shouting the last word.

"I happen to be his…friend" Hermione would have retorted at Lavender but immediately noticed the heavy scowl on the Potion Master's face and her rage went away as quickly as it had come. Her gaze shifting from Severus to Lavender.

"Don't make me laugh. You haven't spoken in weeks. It's nice to break up with him now that he's suddenly all interesting." Lavender stated the last sentence as if to mock Hermione.

"He's been poisoned you daft bimbo." She spat and her emotions got the better of her before she could get a hold of herself. "And for the record I've always found him interesting". She realized her mistake at what she had just said. Fear and guilt quickly rose like bile in her stomach and would have sought to turn her words around when Ron suddenly shifted in his sleep and groaned.

"Ha! See? He senses my presence." Lavender wore a look of smug triumph and strode quickly to the left side of the bed where Ginny was. "Don't worry Won-won. I'm here. I'm here." Lavender moved closer to Ron, not caring in the least if Harry or Ginny was in her way. Ron continued to groan in his sleep and suddenly mumbled unintelligible words.

"Herms…" he mumbled softly, not loud enough for everyone but loud enough for Hermione to hear. Hermione glanced quickly at Severus, his scowl growing heavier by the minute, then returned to gaze at Ron who continued to mumble.

"Her…her-mio-ne…Hermione…" when his mumbled words suddenly became clear and understandable, Lavender's eyes widened at the name Ron whispered in his sleep. She gasped in pure horror and opened and closed her mouth several times like a fish out of water, trying to force words out of her mouth. When there were none, she whirled and ran out the door. Her sobs echoed in room and as she ran out to the hallway.

Hermione stood frozen for a moment, thinking on what she should do. She dared not glance at the Potions Master, but she could see from the corner of her eye that he was gripping the bottle until his knuckles turned white.

He was furious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She could feel his anger radiating from within him. Instead she looked at Ginny, then at Harry, both of them giving her glances that encouraged her to comfort Ron. So as not to look insensitive towards her best friend, Hermione took both of Ron's hands and held it gently in a friendly manner and sat beside him in his bed to present her back on everyone. All her Gryffindor courage left her at the instant upon thinking on what Severus' reaction might be at that moment. She would just have to deal with it later.

It was after all in their agreement that they keep their relationship a secret until the day she graduated. Otherwise, she would be forced to drop all his classes to avoid being bias, or even worse, Severus would get sacked for it. She shuddered at the thought of that possibility. And so it was that they continued to be indifferent towards each other in public, despite the fact that they have been together for almost a year now.

Severus didn't know how much longer he could restrain himself with the sight presented before him. His fingers itched for Ronald Weasley's throat and give him a heavier reason to be in the hospital wing. How he would love to wring that blasted boy's neck. He was thankful for the Headmaster's quick interruption of his thoughts, he was sure his temper would allow that sadistic pleasure to come true had the Headmaster not interrupted. Instead, he contained all the rage he felt and channeled it to the bottle he still held tightly, as if fearing his temper would betray him if he ever loosened his grip.

"Oh to be young and to feel love's sting. Well, come away everybody. Mr. Weasley is well tended."

With that, Severus was the first one out of the door. He didn't bother to look back to Hermione, knowing she knew he was raging inside. He had made it known to her more than once how much he disliked the red-headed simpleton and had even told her that he sensed he fancied her. She only smiled at him, told him how paranoid he was being and kissed his insecurity away. She reassured him that no matter what the boy's feelings were toward her, it would not matter to her in the least since they both know who her heart belongs to.

But now, the boy's subconscious had proven him right. Who was being paranoid now?

Severus excused himself after the Headmaster had instructed him to further inspect the contents of the bottle. While making his way to the dungeons, he held the bottle to his chest as if it were some priceless possession. But in truth, he only gripped it tightly for he didn't trust any of his two hands not to reach down his robes for his wand and hex Ronald Weasley to the next life. If the poison wouldn't kill him soon enough, then he mostly likely would.

Though he had never killed before for fear of having his soul ripped away from him, it all changed when Hermione came into his life. Let anyone try and take her away from him, only then would they truly see his wrath. His soul be damned.

When he finally made it to the dungeons, he slammed the door with all his strength, hoping for his anger to subside. When it didn't, he threw the bottle to the wall and it smashed to tiny pieces. He paced back and forth within the room, trying desperately to contain his anger. He warded the door and placed Silencing Charms in case anyone might disturb him this time of day.

He poured himself a generous amount of Firewhisky onto a goblet and downed the contents without pausing. After drinking another glass full, he slammed the goblet to the table, almost breaking the glass. Still enraged, he took two long strides towards the fireplace and smashed his fist to the wall beside it, all the while cursing Hermione's name under his breath. Realizing that his anger had somehow subsided, he drew his fist from the wall and dropped himself to a chair facing the hearth.

Several hours had already passed since they came to the hospital wing to see to the Weasley boy's condition. He had expected Hermione to come down to the dungeons and see him, but when she didn't, his anger only worsened. He took his bottle of Firewhisky from the table, removed the stopper and drank its contents without even bothering to get a goblet. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and cursed under his breath repeatedly.

"Blast that wench! That does it! How dare she display herself like that!" he growled and took another mouthful of Firewhisky.

"I'll show her I will not be trifled with!" he clenched his fists around the Firewhisky and grudgingly drank the last of its contents before throwing the bottle into the hearth where it smashed into crystal like pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione left the hospital wing after ensuring that Ron was fast asleep. Of all the luck, Severus had to see that! She slapped her head mentally, thinking back on what she just did. Severus was going to be furious with her. But she knew she couldn't escape that fury forever, but then again facing him in his angry state wouldn't be such a good idea either. It would only make matters worse, knowing well what kind of temper he had. She didn't want him to throw angry words at her in his folly and then regret it later. So instead of heading down to the dungeons tonight to talk things through with him, she would wait to talk to him in the morning to cool his head off.

And as expected, Severus didn't show up for dinner that night in the Great Hall. Hermione sat in her usual place beside Ginny and across Harry, minus Ron who was still recovering at the hospital wing. All throughout dinner, she would glance at Severus' empty chair in his usual place at the staff table and let it linger there for a moment, before returning to join Harry and Ginny's conversation.

But Ginny had caught her staring at the Potion Master's empty chair and gripped her friend's hand in reassurance.

"It's going to be alright, Hermione. I'm sure Professor Snape can come up with an antidote if ever Ron would suffer side effects from the poison. He's probably checking on the bottle now."

Hermione smiled nervously at Ginny. If only she knew what she was really worried about. Sure, she was worried about Ron alright. But she was more concerned of Severus. Ginny had a point though, perhaps the reason why he was absent from dinner was because he had to investigate further the bottle laced poison. But then again, it was too good to be true to even think that was entirely the reason why Severus was not present for dinner. She knew the man all too well to even think he wasn't furious with her now. Perhaps it was both. She smiled in reply to Ginny and continued to eat her dinner in silence. She would face his wrath tomorrow.

"You're right, Gin." Her smile somewhat broken.

Even with the jolly atmosphere at the common room, Hermione couldn't enjoy it entirely. The only thing she was thankful for was the fact that she could act sad and anyone would immediately assume it was about Ron's condition. She would have appreciated it better if they didn't try to cheer her up, it only made her feel worse since they would keep mentioning Ron's name when all the while she was thinking about Severus.

"You alright, Hermione?" asked Harry as he took a seat beside her on the couch.

"Of course. I just had a lot of things to think about." Hermione replied.

Harry seemed to stare at her for a moment and panic slowly gripped Hermione when she realized what he must be trying to do, and immediately pretended to become fascinated with the sweets from Honeydukes displayed on the table in front of them. Once she passes the storm with Severus, she was really going to have him teach her Occlumency. Hermione was thankful when Ginny came up and distracted Harry away from her.

Lavender, who was sitting just a few meters away in one of the old armchairs, heard their encouragement of Ron and Hermione's pairing and shot daggers towards Hermione's direction. Ginny was quick to sense this and triumphantly rubbed it in the vain Gryffindor how her brother had finally come to his senses. Lavender's expression was already murderous when Ginny called a house elf to bring up some butterbeer and propose a toast.

"To Ron and Hermione!" Ginny announced as she raised her glass of butterbeer while everyone else followed her and cheered.

Hermione was only able to raise her glass weakly and presented a broken smile to them, which no one seemed to be paying attention to. They seemed more intent on sabotaging Lavender's hopes rather than cheering her up now. Which wasn't helping her situation either; she already had so many things to worry about, with Severus topping the list.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione didn't get much sleep last night. She was too worried about Severus. When morning finally came, she quickly bathed and dressed. She didn't bother putting on her school robes, as she didn't have any more classes that day. It was the last day of school, and as much as she wanted to be in the Great Hall to enjoy one last breakfast with her friends before returning to her home in London, her appetite still seemed to be asleep, and she would much prefer to be with Severus anyway, despite what was coming for her.

She didn't bother stopping by the Great Hall, knowing Severus was not a morning person and preferred to eat his breakfast in the solitude of his quarters with her, and also by the fact that she knew her friends would most definitely force her to join them and it would take her quite a bit of time to get away from them to find Severus, time that she didn't want to waste in not finding him. When she finally made it down to the dungeons, she sucked in her breath heavily and knocked on the door to his quarters.

"Professor Snape?" she called with a shaky breath.

Few moments had passed, she knocked loudly again this time, but there was still no answer from the other side of the door. She looked around for any sign of a student or a teacher before knocking again and calling out.

"Severus?"

He had warned her not to call him by his first name in public, lest she wanted anyone to start questioning her why she was being so casual with the dour Potions Professor and eventually find out about their relationship. But desperate times calls for desperate measures, and she knew Severus would be happy enough to let everyone know she was his. They were only taking the more practical approach and opted to keep it a secret instead until the right time came.

When she heard no movement or sound from inside, she thought he might still be asleep. It was still pretty early and maybe he slept late as well. Making sure one last time that no one was around, she took out her wand from the pocket of her robes and cast a revealing spell along the corridor of the dungeons.

She berated herself for a moment. She really should have used that spell in the first place before she even called out for Severus.

Once satisfied that no one was there to witness her entry to Severus' quarters, she brought down the wards to his rooms and chanted the password. Apart from Severus, she was the only one who knew how to take down the wards and the password, he had taught her both and told her to use it only in case of emergencies.

But this was an emergency, wasn't it? She asked herself. Of course it is! A man with his temper and vast knowledge when triggered was like a loose cannon; irrational and with a wand. Any poor soul would be in grave danger if they ever crossed his path, let alone block it. He would surely hex them with one his own spells. Dangerous spells that only he knew the counter curse of.

She cautiously opened the door and slowly stuck her head in to see if he was bunking on the couch as he was wont to do sometimes when he was working late and didn't have the strength to retire to his bedroom. She looked around and when saw no Severus in sight, let herself in and closed the door silently behind her.

The last embers from the fireplace had died, the air smelled of Firewhiskey. He had been drinking last night, just as she thought. She made her way to his bedroom but stopped abruptly when she crossed the hearth. Hermione stared down at the remnants of the smashed Firewhiskey bottle pieces that were melted from the fire. She didn't notice the smashed bottle laced with poison as it blended with the last embers of the fireplace. But the sparkling pieces of the smashed bottle of Firewhiskey definitely got her attention.

This wasn't a good sign, she thought. Not good at all.

She gulped as she stared at the bedroom door. Beyond that door was where she would find Severus. He was already angry with her, how much angrier would he be if she disturbed his sleep? But she summoned her Gryffindor courage; she wasn't going to let it abandon her now. Not when she was about to tickle a sleeping dragon from its slumber. Better get this done and over with, she thought.

Taking the last few steps to his bedroom door, she opened it agonizingly slow for fear of making the slightest sound and waking him up. She would rather be by his side when he woke up before he could get a hold of his wand and probably hex her. Not that she expected him to ever hex her, but Severus was suspicious by nature, given that he was a double agent spy for the side of the Dark as well as for the Light.

She had witnessed firsthand how paranoid he can be when she slept over his quarters one night. She had moved in her sleep from having a nightmare, only to find out that her nightmare had somehow come true when she felt something sharp buried in her neck and belatedly realized it was the tip of Severus' wand. When he finally came to his senses and realized he wasn't in any real danger, he had apologized to her then and explained that he too was having a nightmare and it was his natural suspicious instinct that made him act the way he did. She forgave him of course; he hadn't meant to hurt her intentionally.

But she wondered if today would be different. Oh well. Better to get this done and over with, she repeated in her head, which had somehow made her relax just a tiny bit.

When the door was opened wide enough to let herself in, the adrenaline that was building up inside her had quickly vanished. Her face fell at the sight that greeted her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The huge four-poster bed in Severus' room was already made. She expected to see Severus' immobile form on the bed, sleeping soundly, but the green sheets were not rumpled and immaculately clean as always and the pillows on both sides of the bed, as if it hadn't been slept on.

Hermione checked her watch for the time, and then checked the watch in his room. Both of which had displayed the time to be 6:25 in the morning. Surely the man wouldn't be up and about the castle already?

Now she literally slapped her forehead.

The lab, of course. Maybe he woke up early to continue investigating the poisoned bottle.

Hermione quickly made her way to his private laboratory. Her face fell again, only to find it empty. There were no traces that he had been working there at all. She checked the other labs that the students used and hoped he was there, but when he wasn't, she grew worried.

Where could he be?

Maybe he truly was up and about the castle at this time of the day, it was the last day of school after all and he probably wanted to terrorize the students before they went away. Or maybe he was looking for her as well. She cheered up a bit at this realization and hurriedly placed back the wards to his quarters and made sure to lock everything after she left. She made her way to her Head Girl's rooms first to check if her own wards had been interrupted, hopefully it was, by him of course. But her spirits were dampened when she checked and rechecked once more that her own wards were indeed intact and uninterrupted.

Not to worry, she thought, as she made her way to the Great Hall. When she arrived, Ginny immediately called out to her from where she sat across Harry and Ron and her other close friends as well. Ron stuck his head to the side to get a good look at her and she blushed at this, thinking back at the incident at the hospital wing. She was relieved that Ron had finally recovered, but dreaded the coming confrontation that was sure to come between them. They all motioned for her to join them at the Gryffindor table to celebrate their 'survival at another year at Hogwarts' as Neville had joked last night at the common room.

She scanned the staff table properly, and when there was no Severus in sight, she slowly made her way to her friends, her eyes still roaming around the room for any sign of Severus. Ginny scooted over to let her take a seat beside her, but Hermione didn't make a move to take a seat and instead smiled broadly at them as best as she could. She was happy for her friends, yes, but she grew more worried about Severus. They really needed to sort things out.

"Hermione, it's much more comfortable to sit down eating breakfast, you know?" Ginny teased.

"Actually, I'm not really hungry this morning." She forced her smile to become wider, trying to hide her worry and faced Ron, "It's good to see you've finally recovered, Ron. How are you feeling?"

Ron cheeks were tinged with color at her inquiry when Harry nudged him with his elbow. He was still chewing his food when he spoke. "Berrer now, 'Erms."

Hermione frowned a bit at seeing the half masticated food in his mouth as he spoke and resisted the urge to reprimand him. How many times did she have to tell him to bloody swallow his food before he spoke? She turned away for a moment to look at the entrance, hoping to see Severus stride in, then returned her attention back to Ron.

"So I guess the bezoar did the trick, didn't it?" she asked.

"It did, for a while. But it was actually Professor Snape's antidote that definitely did the trick." Harry replied as he took a sip from his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, can you believe it? The greasy git actually saved my life." Ron spoke when he finally managed to swallow his food.

Hermione was irked by the way Ron addressed Severus and was quick to rein over her temper. She wanted to defend Severus, but the best she could do was to discourage Ron (and everyone or anyone else) to continue addressing him as such, lest she wanted to be obvious to everyone.

"That's not a nice way to repay him for saving your life, Ron. The least you could do is show the professor some respect." She replied a bit hotly.

"Yeah, Ron. Stop being such a prat, will you?" Ginny said as she looked up from her food. Hermione didn't expect Ginny to back her up on this one, but was thankful for the support. If Ginny was with her on this one, then that meant Harry was, too, unless he wanted an argument with Ginny. Poor Harry, he'd been torn between his best friend and his best friend's sister ever since they got together. Sure enough, Ron looked at Harry, hoping his mate would back him up, but Harry only looked away and pretended to continue drinking his pumpkin juice.

Ron looked at Hermione, to Ginny, to Harry, then back to Hermione again before he sighed in defeat.

"All right then. I guess the grea – Professor Snape does deserve some credit. I'll have to thank him later for it then."

"It's the last day of school, why wait?" Hermione urged, hoping she could accompany Ron to see Severus. But it was too late for her to realize the fault in her words. If she came to see Severus with Ron of all people, she'd be sure Severus would no doubt strangle him for it.

"Much as I would love to see him, 'Mione," his tone sarcastic as he made a face, "he already left the school early. I was actually going to thank him for saving my life, but then when I was looking for him, Madam Pomfrey told me he had urgent business to attend to. Family matters she said. Was actually surprised the greasy – " Hermione raised an eyebrow at this, daring him to continue his insult, "I mean Professor Snape even has a family. That's why I have to_ suffer _for a long time before I can see him again."

Several people who heard Ron sniggered at this, but Hermione fought to ignore it. She knew how everyone disliked the Potions Professor, but they can shove their opinions up their arse for all she cared. But remembering Ron's words, her heart sank. He was gone? And he didn't even bother to inform her of his early departure? Surely she deserved that much, no matter how angry he was with her. Didn't she?

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and gritted her teeth to stop the sting in her eyes before she spoke. "I see. Well, I'll see you guys later when we leave then. I have some things to attend to."

"What? Don't tell me you've got more homework to do?" Harry finally lifted his lips away from his cup.

"No, silly. But I have other things to discuss…" she paused to consider her words, "…with Professor Dumbledore."

It was Harry's turn to raise a brow at her as if to ask 'About what?'

"Next year is going to be our last year at Hogwarts and I was hoping to ask for permission if I could gain an Apprenticeship either in Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts when we return to school. I wanted to get it over with early, just in case there were many others hoping to aim for the same position." This wasn't entirely a lie, she thought. In truth, she really was going to ask the Headmaster for the Apprenticeship, but not anytime soon. She had other things in mind to discuss with the wise Headmaster.

Her friends looked at her in astonishment, was she seriously still thinking about schoolwork when she should be thinking about enjoying the summer ahead? But then again, they knew she wasn't called the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age' for nothing.

"All right then." Harry replied. Ginny only shrugged and smiled at her. Hermione smiled back at them and turned to leave when Ron called out to her.

"What is it, Ron?"

"Erm…that day at the hospital wing…erm…" Ron fumbled in his words as his cheeks grew hot.

Realization dawned on Hermione and she knew where he was going with this. Making things awkward between her and Ron would only complicate matters for the worse and it was the last thing she needed. She had Severus to worry about.

"Oh, don't worry about that. That was nothing, Ron." She feigned ignorance and strode out of the hall before Ron could formulate a reply. Hermione didn't hear Ginny's comment towards Ron, and frankly, she didn't care.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Lemon drop." Hermione spoke to the gargoyle as it trembled. She stepped over the first step as it twisted to ascend to the Headmaster's office. Hermione knocked gently but still loud enough to be heard by the elder wizard and opened the door when she was permitted inside and found the Headmaster behind his desk, nursing a bowl of (as usual) lemon drops and smoothing Fawkes' feathers.

"Ah, Miss Granger. To what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?" Dumbledore smiled, his crow-footed eyes twinkled at her.

"I was hoping to discuss with you about the Apprenticeship, Professor."

"Yes, about that. Please, take a seat." Dumbledore said a bit cheerfully as he popped a lemon drop on his mouth. "Have you decided which one you'd like to Apprentice to?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione replied as she took the proffered seat. "Potions." She answered simply once she took her seat.

Dumbledore examined her for a moment over his half-moon spectacles and nodded in understanding. "I was sure you would." He straightened in his seat and placed the bowl of sweets on the table and offered some to her which she politely refused. "You have my permission, Miss Granger, but you know as well as I do that the final verdict is decided by the Potions Master himself."

"Yes, sir. I understand. But I was informed that Professor Snape is no longer in Hogwarts at the moment and had left early." Her voice tinged with sadness which the Headmaster did not miss to hear.

"You were informed correctly, Miss Granger. There were urgent matters that needed Professor Snape's attention and so he had to leave early from the castle." Dumbledore replied casually.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Now she was really curious. What was this really urgent matter?

"Urgent matters, sir?" she repeated in question.

"Yes, but nothing negatively aggravating, I assure you. Just some family matters."

Now that she remembered it, Ron had mentioned the same thing as well. Family matters? As much as she babbled about her own family, she and Severus never talked about his family. He had heard from Harry how unhappy his childhood was, and judging from his dark character, she suspected it didn't root from having a loving family, so she thought better of asking him and waited until he was the one to open up the subject. She didn't want to be blamed for being too nosy of his personal affairs, despite their intimate relationship. She wanted to take things slow, like he did.

But now she was really curious. She hadn't known Severus to be so concerned of his family that he would easily shove her aside and forget about her. She felt hurt at this but didn't ponder on it too much. Maybe that was his way of getting even with her. But she was getting confused.

Dumbledore continued to study her and finally broke the silence by offering her Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and pushed the box inches away from her before she could refuse.

"Please do indulge yourself with these, Miss Granger. I'm afraid I've never gotten over with my experience with them, but then again I can't stand to waste it as well."

Hermione nodded and took the proffered box of sweets in her hand, peeked inside for a color that might be an interesting flavor and prayed to Merlin it wasn't anything revolting. Her stomach was already reminding her how aggravated it was with her since she didn't have anything for breakfast. She would surely faint if she emptied the last contents of her stomach. She lifted the cream colored bean in her thumb and forefinger and tried smelling it, despite knowing she wouldn't smell anything unless she ate it, and reluctantly placed it on her tongue for a taste.

Dumbledore still stared at her in between popping lemon drops in his mouth as he waited for her reaction. He smiled when she sighed in relief.

"I see you have more luck than I do where these beans are concerned." He chuckled.

"Why do you even have these if you detest eating them, Professor?" Hermione asked as she reveled in the taste of the toffee flavored bean as she finally chewed on it.

"It was Severus' idea, my dear. Trust me, that man takes what little pleasure he can gain in seeing my discomfort." Dumbledore chuckled.

Hermione couldn't help smiling at this. Severus' humor (no matter how sadistic it was) was one of the few things she learned to love about him. Her mind must have drifted elsewhere and betrayed her when she heard Dumbledore's next words:

"He cares for you, my dear."

Hermione was about to swallow the well chewed bean but was instead choking on it.

He knew? Bloody hell! He knew!

Panic was slowly rising within her after she was assured she was safe from choking. She looked at him warily, worry painted all over her face. But Dumbledore only smiled softly at her and continued to pop one lemon drop after another in his mouth.

"I've known about it for quite some time now. And not to worry, I haven't taken offense in being kept in the dark. I just want to remind you that you can trust in confiding in me. I'm not the Headmaster for nothing after all. And frankly, I quite approve of your influence on him, my dear. He may still be the Severus Snape we know, but I can see that he's changed." He lowered his head and looked at her over his half-moon spectacles as if to emphasize his point, "For the better this time."

"Not a lot of people realize that, Professor. But I am very much thankful." Hermione looked away and was already blushing before she admitted, "I care for him deeply as well."

"I know you do, my dear. That is why there is no need for you to worry."

Hermione turned to the Headmaster again and searched his eyes. He was offering her assurance, which she accepted gladly. She knew she could trust Dumbledore, and she smiled brightly at this.

"Thank you, Professor."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Relief washed over Hermione as she exited the Headmaster's office. At least she was given some form of reassurance, even if she still hasn't heard from Severus. She made her way back to her Head Girl's rooms to pack her belongings and changed into her Muggle clothes. She was looking more mature now in her jeans and black long sleeved top that hugged her body in the right places.

Everyone was already assembling in front of the Great Hall and preparing to descend to the train station right outside of Hogwarts. She found Harry, Ron and Ginny within the crowd and quickly joined them, with Crookshanks following her trail.

"Well? How did it go?" Ginny asked.

"It went well. I'm having an Apprenticeship in Potions, though I still have to discuss it with Professor Snape."

"Good luck with that." Harry said as he stood beside Ginny, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Thanks, Harry. I think I'll live through it." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"I still don't get why of all the subjects, you had to apprentice in Potions." Harry frowned.

"I already told you, Potions seems to be the best subject in which I can gain more in. Next to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions is a truly fascinating subject," she told them, which wasn't a lie for it truly was, "it's a subtle art. And besides, you and Ginny are better off apprenticing in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, but you know more defensive spells than we do, Hermione." Harry replied.

"True." She sighed. "But books can only do so much, Harry. I may know spells, but you have more experience on it."

"True." Harry echoed.

Beside them, Ron was remaining quiet, listening in on their conversation. Hermione had already made up her mind that she wasn't going to let things get awkward between her and Ron. She valued their friendship too much to let it go down the drain all because he had those kinds of feelings for her. But she knew she'd have to flay him gently and pretend nothing happened.

"You okay, Ron?"

Stupid question. Of course he's not okay. But then again, she couldn't think of anything else to ask him.

"Course I am." He smiled weakly at her.

She knew he was lying, but at the same time she didn't want to press the issue further if she wanted everything to be normal between them.

"So, where's Lavender?" she asked.

Ron didn't reply, but only looked in the direction where Lavender had been standing. Apparently, she'd been staring at them for quite some time now, judging by the longing look on her face.

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

Ron looked disbelievingly at her while Harry and Ginny were exchanging looks of confusion with each other.

"We – erm – we sort of broke up." Ron replied.

"Sort of? So it can still be fixed then. Go talk to her." Hermione urged Ron until he gave in and approached Lavender, whose face brightened at the red-headed boy approaching her. Hermione smiled weakly. As much as she disliked Lavender for Ron, she didn't want Ron's attention to focus on her instead. Ginny dragged her away from her thoughts.

"Hermione! What's the matter with you?"

"What?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You know bloody well what!" Ginny scoffed.

"I think its better that they settle things between them." She swallowed the lump in her throat and ignored how heavy these words cost for her to say, "Let's face it. They're perfect for each other. And we weren't the most decent of all people when Ron was hallucinating at the hospital wing."

"Hallucinating?" Ginny shrieked.

Ginny's hand quickly flew to her mouth, but it was too late, several few people around them stopped briefly in their conversation and turned to see what the commotion was about. All three of them quickly reassured them it was nothing and made their way outside after informing Ron they'd see him at the train station. When they were finally at a safe distance from prying ears, Ginny finally let go of her hand in her mouth.

"Hermione! How can you say Ron was hallucinating?"

"Just because he said my name in his sleep doesn't mean he fancies me, Ginny. It could have been something else. We shouldn't get ahead of ourselves."

"But he does fancy you!" Ginny protested.

"Ginny, I appreciate your concern. But– " she stopped when Severus popped into her head again.

"But?" Ginny prodded.

"But it's just—I can't think of these things right now. I have my future to attend to." And by 'future' she meant Severus.

Ginny already looked defeated and would have argued. But as stubborn as she was, she knew Hermione was the worst. She knew arguing with her was a lost cause; she'll just have to take matters into her own hands and in another approach perhaps.

They all proceeded to descend the castle and into the train station. Once aboard and settled into their usual compartment, Hermione looked up at the castle one last time before it left, wondering where Severus was and what he could be doing right now. She already missed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Severus awoke with a pang of hurt in his heart as he felt the empty space beside him in his huge four poster bed. He missed Hermione. But his blood would slowly boil upon recalling the events at the hospital wing. He had proven her wrong, he was right all along. The Weasley boy fancied her and she acknowledged it. As much right as he had in claiming her, he couldn't jeopardize his work and her studies for such selfish reasons. Could he? No, he couldn't, he thought.

He propped himself up with an elbow and with the heel of his palm, rubbed the sleep off his eyes. It had been a week since he last saw Hermione. He sat in bed for a while and sighed as he reached for the drawer on his bedside table. Severus took out a picture and closed the drawer again. His bare chest was exposed as he leaned back on the headboard. He sighed again as he held the picture in one hand.

It was Hermione's picture at the last Quidditch match of the year; Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Her soft curly hair which she had bewitched was blowing wildly from the wind while she sought to control it with one hand, while the other hand waved at him, her smile as bright as ever. Severus smiled as he took in her attire. Despite the red and gold Gryffindor scarf, she was wearing a Slytherin green top and knew that she did it on purpose to show him that she somehow supported his house too.

He missed her. But she went too far this time.

Severus was quickly reaching for the drawer and stashed the picture inside when he heard a knock on the door. He bid his visitor to enter.

"Severus, breakfast is ready." Said a woman, who was smiling sweetly at him as she remained standing in the doorway.

"I'll be right down, Heather." He half-smiled back at her.

Once Severus was modestly dressed in his usual black trousers and white button up shirt, he went downstairs for breakfast, where the beautiful woman named Heather was waiting for him.

The heavenly aroma of pancakes and strawberries filled the air. Heather poured him a fresh cup of tea as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Good morning, Severus." Her sweet smile never leaving her face, her cheeks flushed due to the exposure of the sun from her morning walk.

"Good morning, Heather." He greeted back as he took the proffered tea. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." Her smile grew brighter. "Although I must admit, I was rather worn out."

Severus only smirked at this.

"Are you nervous about the wedding?" he asked after a few seconds of silence passed between them.

"Honestly? Very much. I hope you don't take offense, but it's the day that I've been waiting for my whole life. I'm afraid that – that I'll…"

Severus put down his cup of tea and took her small hands in his and squeezed it in reassurance.

"It'll be fine, Heather. Don't worry." For the first time that morning, he smiled.

Seeing the look of confidence in his face, Heather nodded and resumed in her breakfast while Severus started piling pancakes in his plate. They ate in companionable silence for a moment until Heather spoke again.

"Do you think I'll fit in just fine at Hogwarts?" she asked, changing the subject.

Severus looked at her without pausing in his breakfast.

"I've been teaching at Hogwarts for almost two decades now. I know which ones would last and which ones wouldn't. I'm sure you'll be just fine. Besides, you'll have me there with you. I just have to warn you not to get too personal with the students."

Heather frowned. "What do you mean? Am I not allowed to socialize with my students?"

"That's not what I meant." Severus replied, wiping the side of his mouth with the table napkin. "Of course, you would be allowed to socialize with them, but do it in a manner where you won't jeopardize your position of authority over them. You must never let them forget that you are their teacher and that you are in control. If you ever let them too close, they'll see it as your weakness and take advantage of you." He leaned in closer and in his most stern Potions Master voice whispered. "Never let that happen."

After seeing the look of discomfort in Heather's face, Severus dropped his stern voice and relaxed a bit. He sliced off a portion from his half eaten pancake and added, "If anyone ever gives you any problems, please don't hesitate to send them to me."

"I will, but only if it's an emergency. I still want to handle things in my own way. After all, if I can't handle them, I shouldn't have decided to teach in the first place, right?." She chuckled, as did Severus. "But thank you, Severus. I'll keep that in mind. And by the way, I know for a fact that you know everyone in the castle. Is there anyone I should be looking out for?"

Severus contemplated for a moment as he ate. His mind went straight to the Golden Trio; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Hermione.

His mind lingered for a bit on Hermione. He wondered what she could be doing right now. He hadn't heard from her since he left the castle, maybe she grew tired of him and probably made up her mind. He didn't realize his face crumpled in anger until Heather snapped him out of it.

"Severus, are you alright?"

"Yes." He sipped some tea and cleared his throat before continuing, "I should tell you, keep an eye on Gryffindors. Particularly three of them." He spat out the last sentence as if in disgust.

"By three you mean Harry Potter and his two best friends?" she chuckled slightly.

"Exactly."

"What can you tell me about them?"

"Nothing good, I assure you." He replied unenthusiastically.

"I'm listening."

Severus sighed. There was no way out of it. He started with the worst.

"Harry Potter." He drawled. "He'll be the most arrogant boy you'll ever meet. Always so sure of himself, strutting about the castle like he owns the place. Always has an aptitude for making trouble. As for Ronald Weasley," his nostrils flared upon mentioning the name of the read-headed boy. How he'd truly love to wring his neck right here and now. "A dunderheaded simpleton who knows nothing but Quidditch to fill his already empty head. He can't even brew a simple Sleeping Draught, not even if his life depended upon it!" he snarled.

Heather's expression remained calm as she watched Severus' face change from disgust to anger to pure rage and to her surprise, his expression softened now as he spoke of the last of the Golden Trio.

"Hermione Granger. She…is an absolute little know-it-all. Little Miss Perfect."

Though his words were meant to insult, Heather could sense the tone of affection in his voice.

"Always has an aptitude for learning. She's even more sure of herself than Potter ever was."

Heather's expression remained calm as she listened intently, but her curiosity was piqued somehow at his next words.

"I can't say I taught her much since she pretty much teaches herself everything. She'll come to class already equipped with the knowledge before you even teach the lesson to everyone."

Severus didn't realize he was already rambling, and Heather knew it. She knew that look in his eyes but was wondering why he had that sad smile in his eyes. She had known Severus for quite some time now and had never heard him give such a compliment as he did with Miss Hermione Granger.

"You seem determined in besmirching her name, but still you speak very highly of her. Have you grown fond of her, Severus?"

Severus looked at her with horror in his eyes. He had given himself away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Summer was coming to an end, how time flies, Hermione thought.

One week more and she would finally be back at Hogwarts and see Severus again. She still felt the hurt in her whenever she thought of how Severus just left without so much as a 'Goodbye'. Since that moment, guilt never ended to tug at her heart. Most especially since Severus had never answered any one of her letters. From her count, she had already sent 14 letters to him, despite her owl's hoots of anger and protests in delivering her letters.

She knew he was angry at her, and he had every right to. She didn't care in the least if Severus wrote her angry letters, she'd even welcome his Howlers for as long as he responded. His silence with the whole event had only made her tenser. Looking back on that day at the hospital wing with Ron, she wished she could take back her actions. Not only because Severus would loathe her for it, but because Ginny and Harry had informed Mrs. Weasley all too eagerly what had happened. The older witch squealed in delight upon knowing that her youngest son had chosen the right witch to lay his affections upon.

Using the Time Turner was most definitely out of the question. Right after she and Harry rescued Sirius from his dreaded fate from the Dementors, she reluctantly surrendered the Time Turner to Dumbledore as the elder wizard had explained to her the circumstances in the possibility that the Ministry would be able to find out she was in possession of such an artifact; it was a sure invitation for calamity, not only for her but for the people involved; namely McGonagall, since she was the one who entrusted her with the said item and Dumbledore, who had encouraged her to use it and even Harry since he was with her when they went back in time.

She shuddered to think at the consequences. The fact that not only was she underage that time, but it was an illegal artifact to be owned by someone, much less by a student. Her skin crawled upon thinking what could have happened to everyone involved if the Ministry detected foul play upon Sirius' rescue since he was in Hogwarts' custody prior his escape.

No, there had to be another way. And settling things with Severus the proper way by talking it out with him was probably the best option, not just right now, but for the other times to come. Running away should never be an option. Hermione settled with the fact that he just needed his space to cool down, being the stubborn man that he is. She just didn't know how long he'd be like this.

And despite his jealous nature, Hermione had to give him credit for his restraint the past few years. He was certainly not pleased in finding out Viktor Krum had made it known to everyone he fancied her by taking her out as his date for the Yule Ball. It wasn't easy on her part explaining to Severus when she accepted his invitation. She couldn't very well go with him to the Yule Ball; it would certainly raise more than a few eyebrows if she did and she chuckled when he stated he would rather swallow a whole jar of Armadillo bile than let her go out with Weasley; Viktor seemed to be a more acceptable choice.

As much as Severus wanted to take Hermione out himself, he knew well than to expose their secret, doing so would mean he would never see her again and it just wouldn't do for her to go without a date. But if she went with Viktor, that way he would be able to keep a close eye on her since the champions that night were literally under a spotlight. It wouldn't be long before one for Krum's posy would show up and whisk him away, and then he'll be able to have Hermione all for himself, which is basically what happened that night. He was highly amused seeing the Bulgarian Seeker's expression when Hermione was no longer where she was when he came looking for her. He somewhat calmed after she reassured him she had no feelings for the Bulgarian and sealed it with a kiss inside one of the carriages that parked outside the Great Hall.

But his anger bloomed in full again when she was the 'treasure' whom Krum had to rescue from the black lake. If Severus wasn't distracted by the fact that Harry had gotten one of his Gillyweeds, she didn't doubt that he would probably wring Viktor's neck when they made it out of the water. She had to double her efforts in convincing Severus that Viktor absolutely meant nothing to her and that the feeling was never mutual. She had immediately stopped seeing the Bulgarian, avoiding him at all cost despite his efforts. Although she was highly amused of the death glares she received from Viktor's fan girls; they can have Viktor for all she cared.

But if someone tried to get in between her and Severus, well…that was another story.

The fact that Viktor's residence at Hogwarts was only temporary was what helped calm Severus. Even after the Triwizard tournament and it was time for the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students to depart, she made it a point to spend that time in Severus' quarters to qualm his agitation with Viktor. It certainly did the trick since he was in a pleasant enough mood to casually rest on her lap while he read his copy of Potions Monthly that afternoon while they had their tea.

Hermione smiled to herself upon thinking how calm he acted towards the fact that McLaggen had also shown interest in her earlier this year. Whether it was his control over himself or just for the fact that she had shown him in more than one occasion her evident dislike of the arrogant and obnoxious Gryffindor Keeper either by jinxing him in practice or slipping his cauldron ingredients that were sure to sabotage his potion. It certainly amused him to know he also had the pleasure of punishing McLaggen with never ending detentions.

But now, she knew she'd done it. He had held his patience for far too long and knew she should be ashamed of herself for provoking him, though it was not beyond his limits, she would be just as frustrated as he is if he would ever bestow his attention on anyone else in a more than friendly manner. But for now, she would have to grant him the space he needed and just enjoy the company of her friends, since she had a few explaining to do to one red-headed woman by the name of Molly Weasley not to get her hopes up with her being her potential daughter-in-law. Severus had never raised a hand to her or pointed his wand at her despite his previous outrages, but she knew he would certainly be tempted to hex into next week if he ever found out Molly Weasley's assumptions.

Hermione was often invited to the Burrow, and when she would inform them she would soon depart, either Ginny or Mrs. Weasley would delay her departure. It seemed they were confident to bring her and Ron together. Whenever they made attempts to get them closer, be it leaving them alone in the living room or giving them tasks that only the two of them would do, Ron always felt awkward and found himself deeply blushing, almost to the point where his face would be comparable to his hair. Hermione however, was neutral and sometimes annoyed.

If they only knew.

All the while she was at the Burrow, she kept thinking about Severus and how she could ever break things and explain to Mrs. Weasley that she could not return her son's affections. She didn't know she would be breaking it to them sooner than she thought when Ron had asked an audience with her at the living room. The way that Mrs. Weasley had announced it to her in an unnaturally more than gleeful way made her eyes narrow with suspicion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So, what were you going to talk with me about, Ron?" she asked, pacing the room to be away from Ron as far as possible.

"Erm—Hermione, I was—erm," Ron was twiddling with his thumbs nervously and gulped loudly enough for Hermione to hear. Seeing the look on his face and his behavior, Hermione frowned.

"Well?" she asked, almost impatiently.

Ron crossed the room in the time it takes to blink an eye. Hermione gasped and hurriedly took out her wand, thinking that he had something less than honorable in mind to do with her. She was about to strike when Ron kneeled down on one knee, his head in between his shoulders and was looking down on the floor. With both hands, he presented to her a small velvet box. He quickly opened the box and there rested a ring with a small diamond in the center. The diamond shone none too brightly, but it was a diamond nonetheless.

Realization dawned on Hermione as to what Ron's intention truly was. Her voice got stuck in her throat as she struggled to find her voice. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' She thought to herself.

When Hermione made no sound or movement, Ron slowly lifted his head from his shoulders and with a trembling voice, he spoke "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me and make me a happy wizard?"

When Hermione still didn't make any noise or movement, whispering voices could be heard from the kitchen and near the stairs. When the whispers had faded, Hermione finally spoke.

"Ron…I'm—I'm sorry. I can't." she choked.

Whispers started to break out again from the kitchen and the stairs. Ron and Hermione wouldn't meet each other's gaze; they were frozen in their places. Mrs. Weasley came into view but was immediately pulled back to the kitchen by Mr. Weasley, her voice no longer a whisper. Hermione couldn't care less at the moment as to what they might say; all she cared about now was to end their silly game of matchmaking. She wanted to break it gently to them, but it couldn't be helped anymore.

She had Severus to worry about, and this didn't help at all. She knew all too well of the temper Severus had. He was already mad at her for what happened at the hospital wing, she could only imagine what he might do if he ever found out Ron's proposal. She shuddered inwardly at the thought and shook it away, trying to concentrate on the present situation.

"Why, Hermione?" Ron asked weakly, still kneeling on the floor.

"Ron, please, listen to me," she pleaded as her shoulders slumped. "I never meant to mislead you into thinking I could match your affections for me, much less return it." She knelt with both knees in front of Ron so that their gazes could meet. "You know how much you mean to me, you're my best friend. But my love for you could only go so much as being a brother to me. I'm sorry."

Ron turned his head away from Hermione, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall on his freckled face. Hermione, seeing as she had already crushed Ron's spirits, decided that she had spoken enough. She stood up and made her way out of the living room. She took a final glance at Ron still kneeling on one knee, then went into the kitchen where Mr. Weasley sat across Mrs. Weasley, taking both her hands and caressing it with his thumbs.

They turned to look at Hermione when she came in, and judging by the looks on their faces, they had obviously heard the whole exchange. Hermione made a move to open her mouth and explain things further to them both but she knew that her words would not be enough to soothe their tension as of the moment. She left without looking back further and Apparated back to her house.

After the encounter at the Burrow, Hermione knew she would have to face them sooner or later. Prolonging the situation will only make things worse, and she valued the friendship she had with the Weasley's. She gave it a good two days to let their heads cool. She knew that Mrs. Weasley would not take this matter lightly.

First Severus, now the Weasleys. Things were not turning out well.

She buried her face in her hands and with a deep breath, stood up and bravely ventured to the Burrow. When she arrived, Hermione was glad to sense that the lively spirits of the Weasley family had returned despite her presence, it helped ease her tension. Fred and George were their usual selves, still pulling pranks at her every now and then. Ginny only smiled at her, but it was better than nothing. She and Mrs. Weasley had a long talk and after a while, she was gracious enough to accept the rejection she made of her son's proposal and seemed to understand Hermione's reasoning when she was asked if she was interested in someone else or was already seeing someone.

Severus came quickly to her mind and she only replied, "Ron's like a brother to me, I love him, Mrs. Weasley, but not in the way you hope. I'm saving myself for someone I've learned to love." and said no more. She was thankful for Mr. Weasley's intervention and also welcomed her back and reassured her that all was well and that she would always be a part of their family. But the talk she had with Ron was not that easy, his stubborn nature had surfaced as she expected.

She asked Mrs. Weasley if she and Ron could talk in his room and the older witch was more than happy to grant her the permission. Hermione would have preferred to have their talk somewhere else, but the fact that there was little privacy in the Burrow made her think otherwise. Her red-headed best friend was sitting by the window when she entered the room and closed the door behind her. She thought of casting a Silencing Charm, but then what was the point? It's probably better for them to hear what they were talking about (which she knew they would), just to make sure they didn't speculate a reconsideration of Ron's proposal of some sort on her part.

"Ron, I understand you're not at all happy. But I didn't expect that kind of proposal."

Ron kept silent from where he sat, gazing intently outside the window. Hermione took deep breaths, as if gathering courage to speak.

"We've been friends for a long time now. We've been through a lot. Not even Voldemort could tear our friendship apart. But now you want to throw all of that away because of a proposal I rejected?" her voice pitched a bit higher at the last sentence, which made Ron wince a bit from where she stood. "Because if that's how you feel, then…I will understand."

Hermione turned towards the door and slowly made her way but stopped mid-step when Ron finally spoke.

"Hermione, I'm – I'm sorry. But you're right." He said as he finally tore his eyes away from the window and stood up to face her back. "We shouldn't let something like this get in the way of our friendship. And I don't think things will be the same without you. It was hard having a fight with Harry, but I think it'll be harder with you."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Had Ron finally matured? But it didn't matter. What mattered to her was that everything had finally been alright between her and the Weasleys. She ran towards Ron and leapt into his arms for a tight embrace; tears of joy at her friend's sudden acceptance stinging her eyes.

"Cause frankly, 'Mione, I'd rather have you as a friend than nothing at all."

Hermione pulled away slightly and smiled at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ronald Weasley?"

Their laughter rang throughout the house. Harry and Ginny had joined them several moments later, also laughing along with them. And although things with the Weasleys were finally back to normal, Hermione could still not breathe easy for Severus never left her mind. She wondered what he might have been doing at this same moment, then shook the thought away.

She had yet to learn Occlumency and Legilimency. And knowing that Harry had learnt it from Severus himself, she had no doubt he would delve into her mind like he was wont to do if she wouldn't tell them if something bothered her when it was evident. Not one of her friends knew about their relationship and she knew all too well how disastrous it would be if they ever find out.

There was a right time for that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dinner was more than merry at the Burrow. Except for the absence of Percy, the entire Weasley family was complete. The ambitious one in the family that he was had estranged himself from them and decided to live on his own to continue his existence as a Ministry puppet. Charlie and Bill had come home to spend the summer at the Burrow for a change. Charlie mumbled how hotter it would be spending his time with fire-breathing dragons, while Bill wanted Fleur to know more about his family and vice versa. Fleur proved to be a delight despite her snobbish exterior.

For once in three months, Hermione was truly able to smile again. They all laughed at the many pranks that Fred and George pulled on everyone. It was the perfect ice breaker. Even Fleur had slowly come out of her shell of shyness and pulled a prank on Bill, which earned her a light kiss from his fiancé. Then it struck Hermione like a knife. Seeing how happy they all were, seeing Bill and Fleur, she wondered if she and Severus could ever be in the same room with these people she called family and openly show her adoration for the man she loves. Hermione grew silent, which did not come unnoticed by Ginny.

After dinner, they all gathered in the living room to have some tea and enjoy the warmth from the hearth. Charlie continued to tell his stories about the new breed of dragons they were taking care of to Ron who was listening with sincere interest. Fred and George had thankfully retreated to their rooms, probably to plan another mischievous prank or product for their shop. Bill and Fleur were their usual selves, snuggling every now and then. Every glance she took at the pair, she would always be reminded of Severus.

How he would wrap her around his arms when they were talking silently in front of the hearth in his study. How he would gently caress her cheek and kiss her hair. How he would leave a burning trail of kisses on her throat, his tongue warm and moist as he suckled on her sensitive skin. And then slowly slide his hand from under her shirt then up her chest…and then…

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry.

"What, Harry?" she replied dreamily in a Luna-like manner.

"You seem…flustered. Are you okay?"

Hermione suddenly felt her cheeks were indeed flustered and shifted in her seat.

"It's nothing, Harry. Just a bit warm is all." Hermione replied as she took a sip of tea.

Harry eyed her suspiciously, but opted to let it go for now. He was more interested with the pretty red-headed creature in his arms by the name of Ginny Weasley, who snuggled closer to him.

Hermione smiled sadly at the two couples who were now openly snuggling in front of the fire. How she truly missed Severus by now.

It was late at night when Hermione was finally able to make her way home. Mrs. Weasley had enticed her to stay the night at the Burrow since Harry was going to sleep over, but she told the older witch her mother would be expecting her and she wanted to spend the few remaining days of the summer with her own family. Mrs. Weasley didn't argue much and sent Hermione home with 3 pieces of apple pie to share with her parents.

Harry volunteered to escort her and make sure she got home safely, which she agreed to. After giving the matron a quick peck on the cheek, they both apparated at the back of her house.

"See you, Harry." Hermione also gave him a peck on the cheek before turning around to head inside her house, but Harry caught her arm before she could.

"What is it, Harry?"

Harry didn't say anything but only stared at her. Hermione realized what he was trying to do again and quickly turned away from his stare, which evidently frustrated Harry.

"Harry, it's not right to invade other people's minds, you know."

"I know. But you're not telling me something. And I know something's bothering you. If you can' t tell your best friend, then who can you tell?"

Hermione's mind quickly flew to Severus again and that day at the hospital wing, then contemplated on what Harry said. He had a point. She shouldn't be keeping secrets from the people she trusted the most and people who trusted her back.

But this wasn't any normal secret; she had an affair with the Potions Master! She debated with her mind whether or not she should tell Harry about it, she wanted to, but she was afraid. She wasn't afraid if he wasn't going to take it lightly, she already knew that. But she was more afraid if he would tell Ron and the both of them would march up to Severus' front door and hex the life out of him. She rummaged her mind for an answer.

"You're right, Harry. Something is bothering me. But now is…not the right time to tell you." She replied, still looking away from him.

"Alright, Hermione. It's already late. But promise me that you're going to tell me about this, okay?" Harry, who was still holding her arm, had let go.

"I promise." She replied as she turned to look at him again.

"Just tell me one thing though."

"What is it?" she asked warily, not sure if she should have asked at all.

"Is it about…someone else?" Harry asked, also unsure if that was the right question to ask.

Hermione eyes widened for a moment and her heart pulsed. Did he use Legilimency on her? But the look on Harry's eyes told her otherwise. She calmed a bit at this and smiled.

"Something like that." She replied.

To her relief, Harry seemed to accept her answer, bid her goodnight and apparated back to the Burrow. After putting Molly's pies on the fridge, she crept slowly to her room since her parents were already asleep. She sighed in disappointment upon entering her room, seeing as there was no letter waiting for her. Thoughts of Severus started to flood her mind once again. Hermione sat on the bed next to Crookshanks and rubbed the cat's head gently while looking out the window.

Once Hermione had gone to wash up and prepared herself to bed, she imagined Severus' presence beside her on the bed. How his warm hands felt on her cool flesh. She terribly missed his presence and his touch. Hermione blushed hotly despite the cold night air when she remembered how they got carried away at times. They only got far away with snogging each other senseless and enjoyed the foreplay, teasing each other with provocative touches and tempting their self-control sorely, other than that, that was it.

She laughed mentally upon recalling in her mind the image of the two of them in his bed. She with her lips swollen from his searing kisses, her bushy hair even bushier and sticking up everywhere, her face flushed by his intimate touches, purple marks forming in her chest and him almost in the same manner, plus the evident bulging that tented in his trousers. He would grip her waist tightly and hold her slightly away from him as he closed his eyes and sought to take control of himself.

Severus hadn't made love to her yet, no matter how much she asked him to. She knew he wanted to as well, but he reasoned with her. Saying that it wasn't the right time yet, he wanted to wait until her birthday later that year. The anticipation was torture, but they both knew that if they truly cared for each other, to wait until that time came would be worth it. As much as it frustrated her, she was thankful at the same time that Severus felt that way. She would be saving herself for him.

Turning her head to her clock placed at her bedside table, she frowned. It was already 3:25 AM, well beyond the ungodly hour. She reached on the bedside table drawer and retrieved a vial containing a liquid of fuchsia and downed the contents slowly. She stared at the vial and held it within her chest. Her lips curved into a small smile as she thought back when Severus himself had made this potion especially for her when she had trouble sleeping and on nights when she badly needed her rest. He was always so thoughtful of her. Within a minute or two, she drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hermione had packed the last of her belongings in her luggage and was accompanied by her parents to Platform 9 ¾. The Weasley family was already there along with Harry. Mr. Weasley greeted her parents eagerly in the hopes striking a conversation with them regarding muggle artifacts while Mrs. Weasley greeted her with a peck on the cheek and a tight hug. While everyone was busily chattering, Hermione could only think of one thing.

Severus.

She would finally be able to see him again. She had thought deeply last night what she was going to say to him and rehearsed it in her head countless times. She would be careful in choosing her words, taking care not to ignite his anger. But then again he was already angry with her. She shook the thought away from her mind and decided she would just worry about it when that time finally came when she was face to face with him.

When the train was about to leave, they all bid their farewell to their families. Hermione hugged her mum and dad tightly before letting them go; she would surely miss them, but she had to admit that she missed Severus more. They all stayed at their usual coach in the train with Ginny finally joining them. On their journey back to Hogwarts, seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days. Time seemed to derive some sadistic pleasure in torturing her slowly like this. How Hermione wished time was this slow when she and Severus spent their intimate time together.

She remembered well the few nights she spent having her dinner at his quarters, talking to him casually, discussing Potions and certain spells, then snogging him senseless as they had their after-dinner tea. What seemed like minutes were already hours and they would both be surprised to hear the clock chime at midnight. Being a Head Girl proved to be an advantage to Hermione since no one would question her if she came in late at night in her Head Girl's rooms.

Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts by Ginny. The younger witch looked at her with brows together, evidently worried at Hermione's uncharacteristic silence.

"Hermione, I said are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yes, Ginny, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You've been silent as an oak tree. Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, I –- ah –- I was just thinking what would be a good studying strategy. With the NEWTs coming and all." She quickly lied. "So where's Ron and Harry?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her friend and stared down at her.

"They're off buying sweets from the trolley. And you're lying. You've always been the top of our class and for six years I've never seen you conducting a 'studying strategy'." Ginny smirked as Hermione eyes widened. "You never were a good liar, Hermione so stop changing the subject and tell me what's bothering you?"

Hermione froze for a moment and became unsure of herself. Although she was an adequate liar, she couldn't lie to the people who knew her best. Had Harry taught her Legilimency? Was she being too obvious? No, that isn't quite right since it seemed only the two of them had noticed her impending dilemma. She bit her lower lip and met Ginny's stare.

She knew Ginny would never let it rest until she knew the truth; she was more persistent than Harry. She became indecisive for a moment, and then thought that perhaps she would find solace in knowing she could tell someone about her secret affair with the Potions Master. She and Ginny had somehow formed a bond wherein they would share secrets that neither Ron nor Harry would ever find out.

When she opened her mouth to speak, Ron and Harry came in carrying loads of sweets. Both girls stared at them in awe at the amount of sweets they were carrying, but Ginny did not easily forget. She narrowed her eyes again at Hermione and knew it made her uneasy.

"Later, Ginny, I promise I'll tell you." Hermione whispered.

"What are you girls talking about?" Ron asked as he opened a box of chocolate frogs.

"Oh nothing." Ginny immediately answered as she reached for a pack of pumpkin pastries.

Hermione reached for some sweets herself and joined in the merry conversation of her friends. It was already dark when the train slowed in its tracks and came to a stop at the station right outside the grounds of the castle.

The sight of Hogwarts lifted Hermione's spirit.

Finally, she thought happily.

Everyone had already changed into their respective uniforms, as did she. Hermione practically jumped out of the train in anticipation; her feet tingling and her palms starting to sweat. Upon their descent from the train, Hermione saw from afar two cloaked figures near the Thestral operated carriages that would usually take them to the castle.

She had a hard time seeing who the figures were since it was already nightfall, she had to squint her eyes for a better look. She soon recognized the build of one of the cloaked figures.

Her heart swelled with joy when she realized who it was and she hastened her pace and when there was enough light to distinguish them, then she stopped. There were butterflies fluttering in Hermione's stomach when she reached a safe distance and saw his face.

It was Severus.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Severus was loading the last luggage with his wand into the carriage when something caught his eye. He glanced at his side and saw Hermione just a few meters away from him, his pulse quickened, but then he turned away and returned to his task of loading the luggage in the carriage. Then he offered his hand to the cloaked figure beside him and held it's waist as it stepped up carefully on the carriage steps. Without so much a second glance, he climbed up himself and sat beside the cloaked figure. As soon as he was seated comfortably, the carriage made its way to the castle, not waiting for any more passengers to join them.

Severus turned to the woman sitting beside him and offered a quaint smile, which was returned eagerly.

"I've never been this nervous since the wedding."

"You don't have to be, if anything, they should be nervous about you." Severus chuckled as he placed a hand over hers in a comforting gesture.

"Or maybe you rather." She laughed.

"They're already afraid of me. It's a common fact." He replied, humor evident in his voice.

"Anyone who's faced your wrath would be terrified, Severus."

The man beside her only smirked wider at this. They both remained silent half-way in their journey up the castle when she spoke again.

"Was that Hermione Granger I saw awhile ago?"

Severus stiffened beside her and knew she was right.

"Yes." He replied stiffly.

Heather nodded. "She's pretty."

Severus didn't say anything, but she felt him nod slowly beside her.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Severus?" she finally asked after another few moments of silence.

Severus' head whipped around and faced her, his eyes slightly wider in shock at her inquiry.

"What would I possibly tell that I haven't told you already, Heather?"

The woman beside him took off her hood, smiled and turned to face him.

"Severus, I may not be an adequate Legilimens, but I know when something is bothering you." She tilted her head to the side and continued to stare him in the eyes. "I've seen the way you look at her." When he frowned, she added, "At Miss Granger."

Severus continued to stare at her, as if she had grown another head, closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. He got away from telling her last time, but now there was truly no escaping it. If she couldn't tell Heather about Hermione, who else would he tell?

Surely not Albus.

He sighed one last time before he spoke.

Hermione was stopped in her tracks abruptly and almost dropped her hand carried bag. She saw how Severus had helped the cloaked figure attentively to the carriage and judging by the way he offered assistance, it had to be a woman. Her heart felt heavy, she wondered if it could have been the fact that Severus ignored her or how he had helped that woman to the carriage. Her mind went frantic. Who could that woman be?

The woman was a foot shorter than Professor McGonagall. She moved gracefully as she climbed into the carriage, so it couldn't have been Trelawney, the latter was too clumsy. And the figure was too slim to be Professor Sprout.

The gears in Hermione's head turned more frantic than ever as her mind supplied her thoughts of who that woman could be. There wasn't any other female Professors she knew of that Severus would even consider of conversing with. She didn't realize how long she had been standing there when Ginny once again dragged her from her thoughts.

"You're being an oak tree again, Hermione." Ginny teased with a hint of sarcasm as she dragged Hermione along with her.

On the ride up to Hogwarts, everyone chatted excessively while Hermione remained silent in her seat. She didn't notice the gnawing hunger in her stomach even when she heard her classmates talk noisily about the food at the Feast. Her stomach was the least of her worries and she hardly had any appetite ever since she had last seen Severus; which was only a moment ago and with an unknown woman no less!

When they made it to the castle and to the Great Hall, Hermione noticed that the teachers had been seated, all except for Severus. But there were two unoccupied seats beside Professor Dumbledore. Once she took her seat beside Ginny, she tried to recall in her memory, apart from Severus, who would occupy the other seat. All the female Professors were there as well as the males. Suddenly, the teacher's door behind Professor Sprout opened and a beautiful woman emerged from it followed closely, to her surprise, by Severus.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The woman, though afar, Hermione could already see the beauty she possessed. Something tugged at her and thought the woman seemed familiar. Whispers started to grow the minute she walked in, and it grew even louder when Severus pulled out a chair beside Professor Dumbledore and escorted her to sit down. Then Hermione realized that the woman was the other cloaked figure she had seen outside the castle. A quick spasm of jealousy stabbed at her heart. When Severus had taken a seat, Professor McGonagall stood and started the Sorting Ceremony.

It started with its traditional song of all four houses while the first years lining up cowed and huddled against each other. They were obviously startled by the Sorting Hat coming alive while some were gaping in awe at the bewitch ceiling. It reminded Hermione of her first year when she herself had explained to everyone it's secret. But all the while she never took her eyes off of Severus and the woman who sat beside him.

Hermione fought her hardest as she was pretending to pay attention to the ceremony amidst the noise. Severus was conversing with the woman, all the while that she stared at them; he never gave her way a glance, which irked her even more. The green monster was slowly surfacing its ugly head as she watched them converse casually with each other.

There were times when Hermione gripped the knife beside her plate and just wanted to throw it at something or someone when she saw the woman smile towards Severus and place her hand on his arm. Hermione had become highly uncomfortable in her seat. She gritted her teeth in anger, her hands itching very badly to reach for her wand and hex the smile off that woman's face.

Hermione had never felt this kind of emotion passing through her like this, but she did. It aggravated her to no end upon seeing Severus openly displaying his attention to the woman beside him like this. So, was _this _his way of getting even with her, was it? She thought angrily.

When the ceremony had ended, she blurted out a comment out of her growing anger that did not escape her fellow Gryffindor's ears.

"That took forever this time!" she said hotly.

Even the student from other the houses seem dumbfounded at her sudden display of anger. But Hermione didn't seem to care in the least that she said it aloud or what they thought at the moment and just left them to stare at her. Harry, Ron and Ginny all exchanged looks of worry with each other at this.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry." She spat. "I'm _perfectly_ fine." She replied none too friendly. Then realized that lest she want people to start bothering her with questions about her mood, she quickly added, "It's just that I'm famished and the Sorting Ceremony isn't helping my condition. I still have a lot of things to do."

Harry seemed to have accepted her answer for he nodded in reply. But Ginny knew that wasn't the truth. Hermione had yet to tell her what was bothering her. She dreaded to think if she was right in her speculations as to what was truly bothering her friend.

When the newly sorted students were in their rightful house tables, Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat and took his usual place at the center of the Great Hall to say his traditional 'few words'.

"Good evening, children." Dumbledore greeted as everyone in the Great Hall fell silent. "First off, I'd like to inform all of you that Madam Hooch has decided to come back as our Flying Instructor. I must say I can rest easy knowing that I have an ample Flying Instructor under my wing again to serve us. Welcome back, Professor." Everyone applauded, most especially the students who had recognized the fiery flying instructor. Her spiked hair as white as ever and her yellow eyes that resembled that of a feline didn't seem to bother the students as it scanned the room for familiar faces. Then Dumbledore quieted their applause with a lift of his palm in the air, and then continued.

"Also, I'm delighted to introduce, or rather reintroduce to everyone the newest addition to our staff, Professor Heather Snape who will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore announced as he held out an arm to indicate where the said teacher was. "She is no stranger within these walls since it was only three years ago that she was here as a student of Beauxbatons Academy to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. I'm pleased to say that she has chosen to share her talents with us. Welcome Professor," Dumbledore hesitated for a moment, and then added cheerfully, "and belated congratulations on your wedding."

A mixture of loud whispers and applause boomed in the hall particularly from the Slytherin table as the woman beside Severus stood up and gave a curtsy in their warm welcome. The noise didn't stop for a considerable amount of time even when Heather took her seat. The Slytherin table seemed astonished and overjoyed upon hearing the Headmaster's greeting and were the ones who cheered the noisiest. Hands clapped together and some even banging the table and shouting hooting noises to show their approval and delight of the news. The noise was growing unnecessarily too much that the Headmaster had to cast a Sonorous charm on his throat and raised both palms in the air to motion everyone for silence so that the feast could begin. The shouts died, but there were still loud whispers within the room.

With a wave of his hand, delectable foods sprouted from thin air and into the brass bowls and platters that were spread on every table, followed by a warm and delicious smell of the food drifting in the air and all the goblets and pitchers filled with the evening pumpkin juice and apple cider. Without another word, everyone dug in hungrily and helped themselves with the food.

Meanwhile, Hermione's heart sank deep within her belly and her face paled almost instantly. She clutched at her robes and slowly tore her gaze away from Severus and onto her empty plate. Everyone's plates were almost full when Ginny noticed Hermione hadn't moved at all, her plate still cold and empty.

"Hermione?"

Ginny couldn't get a response from her friend and decided to shake her slowly to take her away from her trance. She was startled and gasped when Hermione stood rigidly from her seat, still clutching her robes, and ran out from the Great Hall leaving her friends confused and bewildered at her sudden change of mood.

The Potions Master stopped in his conversation when he also noticed her departure then went back again as if it were an everyday occurrence. A smirk plasted on his lips before he returned to his conversation with the beautiful woman beside him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Hermione ran to the Astronomy Tower as quickly as her legs could carry her and didn't bother to glance behind. She was thankful for the fact that everyone was at the welcoming feast. She didn't think she could face anybody in this kind of state.

_Professor Heather Snape. Wedding._

The words kept ringing incessantly in her ears, her heart getting tighter as it did.

When she was finally within the walls of the tower, she slammed the door shut and chanted a spell to keep it locked and set wards to keep out anyone who might have followed her and a silencing spell to keep prying ears out, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she would be abusing her lungs from air. She badly needed to release her pent up anger that she had been containing ever since arriving in the Great Hall. When she was assured of its steadfast security, she slowly slid down, her back to the door.

She wept silently at first, allowing the involuntary tears to fall freely on her cheeks. Her tears dropped to the floor and soaked her robes. Her heart palpitated so fast, she thought it might explode in her chest.

When the image of Severus and the other woman flashed again to her mind, she finally shrieked in agony. She clutched at her chest, feeling like she was shot through the heart, and didn't seem to feel the pain when her skin was caught between her fingers and her nails scraped her soft flesh through the fabric. She leaned forward and placed her left palm firmly on the floor for support. Clenching her other hand, she started smashing her fists on the stone cold floor of the tower.

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you to hell! Stupid—idiotic—dunderhead! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" with each word, her fist came in contact with the floor as she lashed her anger menacingly.

Hermione stopped only when she felt her bones were about to break from the repeated impact of her knuckles to the floor. Her strength proved to be no match with the stone cold floor of the tower. She sobbed heavily, either from the pain from her hand or her heart, she wouldn't know. She sat up and leaned against the wall with both knees against her chest and her left palm still on the floor. She tried to balance herself properly and stared down at her right hand knuckle.

The skin on her knuckles grew dark from the impact of repeatedly smashing her fist on the floor and was badly covered in blood. She found it impossible to unclench her fingers as searing pain shot through whenever and overwhelmed her when she attempted to do so. She rested her back firmly on the wall and held her right wrist with her left hand. Although the pain on her hand was starting to burn and become unbearable, she found the pain in her heart more aggravating. Hermione continued to weep heavily and started to mumble.

"Why - did you - do this to - me? Damn it, Severus! Why?" She whispered in between sobs.

A commendable amount time had passed before Hermione ceased weeping. She glanced out beyond the railing of the Tower and judging by the position of the moon, it had to be near midnight. Her watery eyes were red and very puffy, her nose a dark hue of red. Her robes were soaked with tears and from the liquid coming from her nose as she wept. She felt the air caress her cheeks as it grew colder. Her eyes fixed upon the moon. Hermione slowly gathered her thoughts and for the first time that night she felt her stomach grumble in hunger, her throat dry with thirst.

Finally deciding to retire to her dormitory, Hermione helped herself up with her good hand and took out her wand to undo the spell she cast on the door and removed the wards. Returning her wand on her robes, she slowly made her way down, her left palm holding on to the wall for support. Her legs felt weak as her muscles throbbed in pain, she attributed it to the fact that she had been sitting frigid in the same position for a long time and also by the fact that she missed dinner.

Hermione winced every now and then at the pain she felt on her right hand with every step she took. The slightest movement elicited pain. Her knuckles were bleeding and black and blue bruises started to appear more evidently as she stared down at it. It looked as if a troll had used her hand for a club.

She was thankful for the fact almost everyone was asleep, it was only the Head Girls and Boys that were making their rounds in the castle and she made sure to stay clear from their designated areas, not wanting them to see her in such a state. And of course there were the teachers. She knew where Sev – she stopped for a moment. Should she even be addressing him as such, now that he was married?

No, she thought sadly, then continued on her way.

She knew where Professor Snape made his rounds. Rage suddenly filled her heart again as the memory of the feast earlier that night played in her mind. Her right hand clenched subconsciously and she had to clamp her mouth to stop her scream from berating through the hall. She mustered the last of her strength to hasten her pace and she finally made it to her dormitory. Hermione collapsed on her bed with her robes still on and without knowing it, fell into an immediate slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: Guys, first of all, thanks so much for your reviews; both positive and negative. Really appreciate it. Sorry if I'm not exactly able to put into detail every single thing in the story. Being a graduating/working student takes up pretty much all of my time but still I try my best to find the time of day so I can continue this story and post is ASAP for you guys. Keep the reviews coming. I apologize if I can't seem to please everyone's taste, but this story goes with how I see it. The pairing may seem off, with Hermione being young, but we all know her wisdom exceeds her age and so on. Anyway, thank you again so much for the reviews. I highly appreciate it. Enjoy! **** )**

**The usual disclaimer applies**

**Chapter 16**

The soft sunlight penetrated her sleep as Hermione's eyes slowly opened. She contemplated her surroundings for a few moments and heard someone moving about in the room.

It was Ginny.

Her eyes fluttered open instantly to find the younger witch approaching her bed. Hermione propped herself up with her left elbow as Ginny sat on the edge of her bed with her brows drawn together. Seeing the worried look on her face, Hermione sighed deeply and knew the moment had come to tell her friend what happened. But before she could speak, Ginny gasped loudly in horror.

"Hermione! What happened to your hand?" she shrieked.

Hermione gazed at it like there were no bruises and shrugged.

"It's nothing, Ginny. I – I fell."

"On the roof? Merlin's beard, Hermione! What's happened to you?" the pitch of Ginny's voice rose higher as she sat next to Hermione, who suddenly sobbed with her head on her good hand.

"Oh Ginny, I'm such a wreck."

Ginny smoothed Hermione's hair and took hold of her friend's right wrist and examined her hand carefully. Hermione's face crumpled in pain at the movement; that alone told Ginny how much it truly hurt. The bruises were bad, the dried blood turning into a brownish hue. Seeing her friend's distraught situation, Ginny couldn't hold back anymore the tears that welled in her eyes and spoke with a trembling voice.

"Hermione, tell me what's happened? Who did this to you? I know you're heavily bothered by something, and I'm your friend. So please…please let me help you."

Hermione looked up to Ginny and her heart ached all the more seeing her friend's face stricken with tears. She was assured of the fact that Ginny would be a most valuable ally to her and that she was a trustworthy companion. Hermione took another deep breath and sighed heavily to fight away her own tears.

"I'll tell you. But you have to swear to me you won't tell anyone. Not even…not even Harry or Ron."

"What? Why? What's this about anyway?" she sniffled.

"You'll understand why when I tell you."

Ginny stared at Hermione with eyes blurred by tears, but she could see the seriousness of her friend's look clearly. This was something big. She knew. And if Hermione trusted her with this secret, whatever it was, she wasn't going to disappoint her. She was, after all, the one who insisted on Hermione to tell her. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she nodded her understanding to Hermione.

Hermione started breaking it gently to Ginny by telling her how she had always hated slobbering teenage boys her age and the reason for it. Ginny just nodded; she already knew that. Then Hermione told her about her admiration for men with more wisdom, experience and confidence.

"I'm not saying I have a penchant for old men, Ginny, mind you." Then continued to tell her admiration of such a man and watched as Ginny's eyes widened upon hearing the name of Professor Severus Snape.

Ginny, although still bewildered, nodded her head several times to assure Hermione that she was still listening. Her jaw opened wider each time Hermione told her of her experiences with the dour Potions Master.

"So that's why you kept disappearing at meals. All those times, you were…with him?"

Hermione blushed at this and nodded.

"And have you guys…you know." Ginny asked as her eyes went from Hermione's skirt, then back up to her eyes again.

"Oh no! Of course not…well…" suddenly the floor became interesting as Hermione stared at it, her face burning furiously as she added, "not yet anyway."

Ginny squealed. Whether it was from delight or dislike, Hermione wouldn't know. Both her hands went to her ears to cover it from her friend's high pitched squeal but was now instead the one screaming as pain shot through her injured hand.

"Ginny, don't do that. Please. Sometimes you've got the voice that can compete a Mandrake."

"Sorry, Hermione. But come on, how often is it that you find out one of your professors is having a relationship with a student? And a student that's your friend, no less!"

"I know. But please, have some mercy on my ears. My hand's already injured enough." She teased.

"Alright then." Ginny giggled for a moment, but her look became serious as she stared at Hermione's hand.

"So, care to tell me why your hand looks like it's been run over by a Hippogryph?"

"I'm getting there." Hermione answered sadly.

Hermione finally told her about what happened at the hospital wing, how they never spoke again 'til this very day and how Snape never answered any of the letters she sent to him. Ginny put two and two together and didn't need Hermione's explanation why she acted the way she did on the train and last night and empathized on her friend's misery.

"Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry. I feel like such a prat! To think that I was the one who told Mum about you and Ron. Hermione, I'm—"

"Ginny, it's alright. That was already over and done with. Your mum, Ron and I have already come to an understanding. But right now…right now I don't know what to do anymore."

Hermione groaned in misery and rested her head on her good hand again as Ginny wrapped her in an embrace and patted her back, whispering softly, "It's alright, Hermione. We're here for you. I'm here for you."

And with that, the tears that Hermione had tried so hard to barricade stung too strongly and she let it fall, sobbing heavily against Ginny.

"It's no wonder you kept looking for Professor Snape at the last day of school before the summer."

"Yes, I…I wanted to see him. I had to talk to him." She sobbed.

Ginny only nodded at this and patted her back in comfort.

"What am I going to do? He must be laughing behind my back right now." she asked miserably.

"I'll hex him if he ever does!" Ginny replied angrily.

"No! Please, no!" Hermione sat up and looked at Ginny in the eyes.

"Why not? He's a right foul git for what he did to you. Running off like that and returning to school with his new bride of all people! I should probably hex him for that reason alone, Hermione!"

"No, Ginny. Please. Promise me you won't do anything to him. Even if you did, you'll only get yourself into trouble and I have no doubt he's more than capable of defending himself." She sobbed harder.

"Yeah, well, you're right about that." She sighed. "But don't worry, Hermione. I'm here for you."

Hermione smiled at her and hugged Ginny tightly in reply.

"But if he ever gives you any problems, don't expect me not to draw my wand on him and hex his balls off." Ginny teased. Hermione only laughed at this as tears continued to flow down her cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After Ginny had helped Hermione make herself look presentable, they made their way to the hospital wing to have her hand looked at by Madam Pomfrey before making their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They walked in companionable silence until Hermione spoke.

"You think I should tell Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked while walking alongside Ginny.

"No!" she yelped.

Hermione shushed her loudly and looked around if anyone heard them as Ginny dragged her to a secluded corner.

"This isn't the right time, Hermione. It hasn't been long since you rejected Ron. And if he ever finds out you rejected him for Snape of all people, knowing him, I don't think he'll be able to speak to you again, Hermione. You were right in your decision that I shouldn't tell Harry either. For now."

Hermione contemplated on Ginny's answer for a bit, and nodded. She had to admit that she knew Ginny was right about it. Although Ron had accepted her rejection, he'd never forgive her if he knew Snape was the reason behind it.

"All right then. But right now Ron is the least of my worries, Ginny. I don't think I can face Snape again with a straight face. I can't believe the bloody git never told me he got married!"

"Hermione, listen to me. You're right, Snape is married now. That fact alone is proof he never loved you. I'm sorry to be the one to say this but you've got to pull yourself together." Ginny knew she was being too straightforward to Hermione about the recent events, but she had to snap her friend out of it. "You can't let someone like him ruin you. You're the brightest witch of our bloody age and I'm sure you feel miserable right now, but someday, Hermione, that slimy git is going to regret what he let go!"

Hermione felt tears brimming in her eyes again at her friend's sudden confrontation. But she felt thankful she had a friend like Ginny. Complete honesty was what she needed right now, no matter how brutal it may be. She didn't like being lied to, no matter how small the lie was in order to make her feel better. She never realized how much wisdom the younger witch had in her and saw her in a new light. Hermione fought back the tears that threatened to fall from her hazel eyes and enveloped Ginny in a tight hug.

"When do you plan on telling him?" Hermione asked, wiping away the tears that somehow escaped.

"I should be the one asking you that question."

"Good point. But how do you think Harry will take it?"

Ginny shrugged. "Not good, I suppose. Don't expect him to. You know he's developed an almost incurable dislike for Snape. But then again, Harry can be surprisingly mature sometimes. You just need to really make him understand that it's not all that bad. And besides, it's not like I can keep things from him anyway for too long anyway."

"What do you mean?"

At Ginny's raised eyebrow, Hermione shook her head and smacked it lightly.

"Right, Legilimency. Forgot about that. I've yet to learn it myself."

"You mean Snape hasn't taught you yet?"

Hermione only shook her head.

"Well, that's a first." Ginny's look became mischievous. "For a couple that hasn't done it yet, the both of you seem to be very…busy."

Hermione blushed profusely at this.

"Our relationship isn't exactly that…common. We were just working on it."

"You got that right."

"I suppose you can give me a few pointers then? Of what to expect when it finally happens?"

Ginny's eyebrow rose to her hairline.

"Are you seriously asking me for tips about shagging?"

"Well, yeah. I've read about them. But as I said, books can only teach you so much. It's different when learning from one with experience."

It was Ginny's turn to blush.

"And what in Circe's name makes you think Harry and I have done it yet?"

"Haven't you already?"

"No!" she yelped as Hermione shushed her loudly once more.

"Just because were openly affectionate, Hermione, doesn't mean Harry's already popped my cherry!"

"Popped your cherry?" Hermione was now looking at Ginny like she didn't have two heads, but three, at the Muggle term she used.

"It's what Harry calls it, when we were talking over the summer. Kind of funny, I know. But it sort of got stuck to me." When Hermione still kept staring at her, she continued. "Harry…well—he—he wanted to wait until we tie the knot after I graduate. And frankly, it's driving me nuts!"

"Tell me about it." Hermione replied absentmindedly.

"You mean Snape didn't pressure you to...you know."

"To shag him nuts? No, it's actually the other way around."

"And here I thought men were predictable."

Both girls giggled as they finally continued on their way to the Hospital Wing. Hermione was thankful her spirits were somehow lifted, given the day ahead.

Once Madam Pomfrey had seen Hermione's wounds and bruises, the mediwitch shrieked in horror and demanded to know where she had obtained such injuries. Hermione quickly made some story of how she was practicing on her broom and she fell on her hand, the mediwitch would have argued further but stopped as another student came into the hospital wing with a bloated face. With a wave of her wand, Hermione's injuries were cleaned from the blood that dried and was properly disinfected. She gave Hermione a pair of vials and spoke with a stern voice,

"You are to drink all of the contents of this vial after your stomach has been adequately filled, and I mean it, Miss Granger. You yourself know well enough the effects of this potion when it is ingested without a properly filled stomach. Unless you don't want to come back here with a bruised intestine, do as I say. And as much as I want to detain you here because of your injuries, Miss Granger, I don't have the time of day just so I can spoon feed you your meal, that is simply not the function of my abilities." The mediwitch turned to Ginny, "So, Miss Weasley, I expect you to assist Miss Granger in taking her meals since I am sure she will be unable to handle any eating utensils properly without dropping them."

Ginny nodded in understanding, then Poppy continued.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed as realization dawned on her. "Then that means I won't be able to handle quills properly! How am I supposed to write my homework and essays?"

Hermione's realized her mistake and her voice softened as Madam Pomfrey's expression grew rigid at her tone of voice.

"Then you should have been more careful in handling your person, Miss Granger. Believe me when I say that your abilities in writing is the least of your worries. What you do outside this room may be out of my business, but what happens to you when you come here as a result _is _my business." Poppy turned to fetch some fresh bandages, then huffed.

"Really, Miss Granger. I would expect you to take extra care of yourself. Merlin forbid if your injuries were any more lethal. If that were the case, it could have been possible that the nerves and muscles on your hands were severely damaged beyond repair that it could affect the movement of your hand. Keep that up and you'll find yourself unable to hold your wand ever again."

Hermione's eyes widened in horror, but knew that the mediwitch spoke the truth. Not being able to handle a quill properly was one thing to her, but not being able to handle her wand was another. She nodded in understanding once more to the mediwitch and opted to stay silent; wanting very much to get away from the scrutiny of Poppy for her carelessness.

Hermione's widened eyes told the mediwitch that her message had sunk in, and nodded in satisfaction that the girl understood the seriousness of her injury.

She wrapped her hand securely in a bandage and gave her a fair warning once more that if she ever 'falls' again, she's truly going to have some trouble handling her wand in the future. Hermione was grateful for the mediwitch's warning and only nodded in reply.

Once they were at a safe distance from the mediwitch's vitriol, Hermione and Ginny made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast in silence. Neither one wanted to speak and they both knew that they were bothered by the possibility of Hermione not being able to handle a wand again. What's worse than being born a Squib is that you actually become one. Sure, Hermione could do wandless magic, but only a handful of them and magic eliciting from one's designated wand was more powerful and effective.

This heavily bothered Hermione, and she made a mental note to herself to take extra care of her injured hand if she ever hoped of properly wielding a wand again. Whenever she glanced at Ginny, she would only smile at her in reassurance. This lightened her heart a bit, knowing that she had a friend she can depend on.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Hermione felt a few stares boring holes through her head, but with Ginny beside her, she shrugged it off and was surprised she didn't care like she did in the past. Before taking a seat across Ron and Harry however, she took a quick glance at the staff table and noticed Severus wasn't there with his new bride. Images of the two of them flooded her mind and something sharp stabbed at her heart again.

Ginny noticed her distress and nudged her arm. Hermione looked up at her and smiled warmly for her support and comfort. Harry was enjoying his pumpkin juice while Ron was pigging out as usual. Digging hungrily on his plate and shoving a spoonful of bacon and eggs on his mouth. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust at his indiscreet display and shoved her plate of bacon and eggs away. She reached out to take a toast instead when Ron spoke.

"Wherb you bim, Hermoney?"

"What? Ronald, please. Swallow your food and for once don't talk with your mouth full." Hermione scoffed in disgust.

Ron drank a mouthful of pumpkin juice and gulped loudly with an effort to swallow his food.

"I said, 'where've you been, Hermione?' You said you were hungry last night but then you ran off and never came back."

Hermione knew they were going to badger her for her actions last night and quickly formulated an answer in her head.

"I felt _sick_ last night. So I went to the hospital wing and I got tired. So I just went straight to bed after that." Hermione looked at Ginny, silently pleading to her friend to ride along her story and was thankful when she understood.

"Yeah—uh—Hermione went straight to bed." Ginny replied as she, too, shoved her plate of bacon and eggs away and nibbled on a toast instead. Harry's eyes narrowed at the two girls across them but just continued to enjoy his morning drink of pumpkin juice.

Hermione glanced sideways and felt disappointment mixed with relief to find that Severus and…his wife…were nowhere in sight and not in their usual places at the High Table.

"I reckon he isn't going to show up for breakfast." Ginny suddenly whispered.

Hermione bit back the tears that started to form in her eyes. She forgot about her injury for a moment and used her injured hand to wipe her tears away. This movement elicited a scream of pain from her that startled everyone near them.

"Hermione, what's—your hand! What happened to your hand?"

Harry demanded as he finally noticed Hermione's injury for the first time. Ron almost choked on his half chewed food when he saw Hermione's bloodily bandaged hand.

"It's—it's nothing, Harry." Hermione winced as she held her injured hand. Just great. Now everyone's going to be speculating about her injury and how she got it. The last thing she needed was unnecessary attention.

"I just…I just had a small accident. Tell you about it later."

Harry and Ron continued to stare at her as if she were mental. But Harry knew better than to argue with her in a roomful of people; especially if those people had no right to butt in to their business.

"Alright." He nodded. "But you better tell us about it later."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Hermione felt bile rising in her stomach again as they made their way to their first class that morning.

Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Fortunately for Hermione, Ginny was also a quick learner and was granted to have advanced classes with them. When they took their seat beside each other, everyone was whispering about their new teacher and Severus.

"The dungeon bat's finally married, can you believe it?" One boy behind her whispered.

"Maybe he poisoned her with Amortentia." Replied another boy.

"Don't be stupid. Amortentia isn't poison."

"Well you get my point. How else would someone like her marry someone like _him_ anyway?"

The whispers died down when the door behind them opened. Their heads turned abruptly as a woman donning a sapphire-blue silk gown paired with teaching robes had entered the room. And when she turned to face everyone in the room, there was a unanimous gasps of surprise.

The woman didn't look like she bloomed full in her age but her beauty was most ravishing; it would probably put a goddess to shame. Her skin was glowing smooth and soft even at a distance. She was even more better beautiful at a close range. The whole room fell silent until the woman smiled and spoke.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Heather Birmingham-Snape." They couldn't miss the way she emphasized the last word. "I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And just so there is no confusion with your current Potions Master, you can call me Madam Snape." Her voice was silky smooth that reminded Hermione of a famous Muggle singer that she admired.

Her smile was warm and radiant, something in itself which seemed to infect them. All the boys wore dreamy expressions on their faces at the exquisite beauty before them, and even the girls couldn't help but admire the raven-haired beauty as well. She cleared her throat to wake everyone from their daze and held her wand in her hand.

"Wands out, everyone, and please turn to page 404 on your textbooks."

Throughout their lesson, Hermione couldn't deny the woman's talents for the subject and her grace as she moved about the room. It was without a doubt she held talents for this particular subject and wondered painfully if this was one strong factor that attracted Severus to her. The man wasn't discreet in making everyone know how much he fancied the Dark Arts, then shook the thought away. She wasn't going to allow herself to have another breakdown, least of all in the presence of Severus' wife.

Though Madam Snape's frame was small and frail, her firm grasp and confidence in teaching them the subject bore the seed of respect that started to grow within all of them for their new teacher. She definitely knew what she was talking about, unlike the other teachers they've had before, with the exception of Remus of course.

He was an adequate instructor, but his lycanthropy proved to be a hindrance in his teaching abilities, which Severus had the pleasure of informing the student's parents about this fact and had him sacked. As much as she detested Severus' treatment of Remus, she knew he had a point. The students' safety was his first priority, never mind their past disagreements.

After their lesson, everyone had begun to gather their books and belongings, only slower than they usually did. Most especially the boys, they seemed determined in staying within her presence. Hermione glanced every once in a while at her new teacher and saw as her face brightened while staring at the doorway.

"Severus!" she beamed. Everyone's heads turned simultaneously. Whispers started to grow once more.

Professor Snape strode along the room lazily, amusement evident on his face. Hermione froze in her seat, unable to look his way.

His lips curved slightly at the rigid form of the younger witch with the slightly bushy hair who was the only one who didn't turn around to meet his gaze. Then he stopped midstride and scanned the faces in the room, one hand on his waist.

"I believe your first class is over." He drawled.

They didn't need any further prodding and everyone hurried in gathering their belongings and bustled out of the room. Ginny dragged Hermione from her seat and shoved her books at her chest, waking her friend from her trance. The two girls also made their way out of the room, but not too quickly since Hermione's legs were as stiff as a tree branch. Ginny wrapped her hand around Hermione's good hand, hoping to quicken their pace.

Snape continued to stride towards the female Professor who still continued to beam at him, but not before catching a glimpse of Hermione's heavily bandaged hand. He frowned slightly at this, making sure no one noticed.

"Severus, must you always startle them that way?" Madam Snape asked.

"Forgive me for that display, sweet. But I was hoping we could have some tea before your next class." Severus replied; a smirk plastered on his face.

Hermione's legs froze again upon hearing Severus' reply.

_Sweet?_

She felt her face paled and her knees weakening. Ginny felt Hermione's distress and had no choice but to literally drag her from that room and out the door. When they finally made it out, Hermione dropped her books on the floor and gasped for air like a fish out of water. She felt like her heart was going to burst from the pain.

Ginny had prepared for this and quickly reached inside the pocket of her robes and handed Hermione a Calming Draught, which the latter thankfully drank down. Hermione hands were shaking so badly as she brought the vial on her lips that Ginny had to help her not to spill it. Hermione somewhat calmed immediately after that and they both made their way to their next class.

At lunch, Ron and Harry kept badgering her with questions after seeing her injured hand. Hermione was thankful for Ginny's presence and quickly came to her defense, saying that it was a small accident and said nothing more. The younger witch attended to her mostly throughout the day.

Ginny would give her warm smiles and squeeze her left hand every now and then to assure her that everything was going to be okay. She didn't know what she would do without Ginny by her side. But her calm exterior was soon coming to an end when they were making their way to their last class for the day.

Potions.


	19. Chapter 19

**It's fiesta time here; specifically the SINULOG FESTIVAL! The city's busier than usual with all the tourists coming in to see the spectaculars. Hope you guys get to see it as well, it's a week-long celebration for baby Jesus and a festival on the every third Sunday of January. Happy Fiesta everyone! :D**

**Enjoy reading.**

**The usual disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 19**

Hermione would have clutched at Ginny's arm if only her right hand was not lame.

Taking their usual seats beside each other in the dungeons classroom, Ginny was away from Hermione, but just a few strides away. Hermione concentrated on keeping a straight face, knowing that she would soon be facing the Potions Master. With one last glance from Ginny, she took a deep breath.

Snape came into the room, banging the door as usual in his dramatic entrance, his cloak billowing behind him as it slightly touched Hermione's knees.

Hermione's world reeled when she sensed that familiar smell about him and was lost within the pool of his black eyes when he turned to face them all. She tried her hardest to take her gaze away from his languid eyes and listen to his instructions. He was already mad at her, the last thing she wanted to do was irk him even more.

She knew she was being a coward through all of this. But she didn't really know what she should do. The shock of his current marriage was too much for her to even think straight, let alone when they were in the same room. It hurt her beyond explanation that he didn't speak with her about his engagement or to even put a closure on their relationship. She couldn't say he used her, they hadn't even made love yet and there were no instances where he took advantage of her.

They hadn't made love yet.

Her heart suddenly felt like it was suffocating as realization dawned on her. Maybe that was the true reason for his hesitation. Was it all just a game then?

Hermione gritted her teeth so hard she knew her parents wouldn't be happy with her about it. But it was the only way she knew how to keep her tears at bay.

She was thankful that she didn't have to do much in class except to observe how her classmates brewed their potions. Snape was gracious enough and had given her a special task to do since her right hand proven to be less than useful at present time and the potion making requires an able person with all the stirring they had to do. Hermione had been more than willing in accepting the task that was given to her; she didn't really trust how her left hand functioned when handling a NEWT level potion.

"Come to my office tonight after dinner for your...special task." He drawled lazily as he looked down his large nose at her, then continued on his way circling the room, observing any disaster waiting to happen, before she could utter a reply.

Panic rose through Hermione, she hid it, but not well enough that Ginny couldn't see.

At dinner, Ginny had courteously cut her steak in bite sized pieces for her convenience. Hermione just stared down at her food while everyone dug in heartily at the sumptuous feast. She dared not look to her right where she knew she'd see the staff at their table. From the corner of her eye, she could see a dark clad figure whom she knew was Severus and to his right was his bride.

"You gonna be okay?" Ginny whispered.

"I honestly don't know." She whispered back, then an idea struck her. "Do you still have that DA Galleon?"

"I do, I always have it with me. Why?"

"I don't know if I can keep my thoughts to myself while I'm down there, so I was hoping I could talk to you through it."

"Good idea, but then that would mean the others would get it, too."

"No, they won't. I placed another charm on it so that if I ever need to talk to just any one of you, I can. And when you send me a reply, I'll be the only one to receive it as well."

"That's brilliant, Hermione!" Ginny whispered loudly.

"What are you girls always on about?" Ron asked suddenly, startling the two girls.

"Nothing!" Ginny yelped, trying to soothe her startled nerves.

Ron shrugged at Harry, who was now eyeing Hermione with narrowed eyes. Ginny knew that look and quickly tried changing the subject.

"Have you guys finished the Muggle Studies essay yet?"

"Not even close." Ron replied. "What the bloody hell are we supposed to write about an 'esculator' and how it works anyway? I mean, it's just a moving flight of stairs. For all we know, it's bewitched!"

Hermione sighed, closed her eyes and prayed for patience. She really detests hearing incorrect information when it's all so simple.

"First of all, Ronald, it's called an 'escalator' not _'esculator' _and it's not bewitched because in the Muggle world there's such a thing called machinery. If you actually listened in fourth year, you'd know what a machinery is." Hermione said as calmly as she could.

Hermione expected Ron, or even someone, to take offense at the way she corrected him, but to her surprise, Ron and Harry were only wearing grins on their faces.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just good to know some things never change." Harry replied.

They all remembered well the last time that happened, which was six years ago when the three of them haven't been friends. Even Ginny had known about it. Hermione had done the exact same thing and corrected Ron in the middle of Charms class. They often wondered what their lives would be like if Hermione hadn't heard Ron mock her, what happened if they didn't save her from the girl's lavatory and became friends. Then shook the thought away.

Hermione grinned back at them and was thankful that everyone was now in a relaxed mood. Well, everyone except for her. Checking her watch, her stomach did a somersault when it showed it was about time she went down to the dungeons. Ginny seemed to know this as well and squeezed her hand in comfort.

"You know how to reach me." Ginny whispered and smiled comfortingly at her friend.

"Thanks." Hermione replied and stood from her seat to leave.

"Where're you gowng?" Ron asked through a mouthful of pecan pie.

"Detention…well not actually. But you know, the special task I was assigned to since my hand isn't really helpful at present time."

"I'll go with you then. I need to ask you something anyway." Harry said as he also stood from his seat.

Hermione looked from Harry, then turned to look at Ginny pleadingly. But Ginny only continued to smile at her and shrugged as if to say 'You've got to tell him sooner or later."

Hermione nodded at this and recalled Ginny words to her earlier than morning. "He won't take it well, but you just have to make him understand." She thought, and continued to chant in her head "He'll understand...he'll understand."

They both made their way out of the Great Hall and didn't notice a pair of onyx eyes staring at them, who excused himself from his companion, then stood and left as well through the Teacher's exit.

Harry and Hermione both walked in companionable silence, until Harry stopped in his tracks near an empty classroom before turning to the corner that lead to the dungeons and dragged Hermione inside. Hermione let a squeak of surprise, but didn't withdrew her hand and followed Harry inside, who muttered a Muffliato spell and warded the door.

"Alright, Hermione. You've been evading me all this time and I know there's something you're not telling me. So talk."

Hermione gulped, but nodded in agreement. She'd be doing Ginny a favor, since she wouldn't keep anything from him anymore. Plus, if Harry would truly understand the state of things, it would be nice to have another ally by her side and have a man's perspective. Taking a deep breath before plunging headfirst into what she knew might not be a pleasant conversation, she started off with how she started with Ginny.

"Harry, before I tell you anything, you have to swear to me that—"

"Hermione, I'm your best friend. We don't need to swear anything to each other not to blabber on about what we know to other people. Why do you think I waited to talk to you in—" Harry looked around the dirty classroom, with its web-filled ceiling to make his point, "—here, of all places, if I wanted other people to find out?"

Hermione nodded again. He had a point.

"Okay. But what I'm about to tell you isn't…isn't exactly what you'd…expect." She said slowly.

Harry raised his brow in a Snape-like manner.

"Hermione, I've know you for seven years. I know I can always expect the unexpected from you. Your SPEW campaign is proof enough." He teased.

"I know. But—well—" Hermione was wringing her hands now. She was at a loss on how to break it gently to Harry. She really should've asked Ginny for some tips on this one. Harry patiently waited for her and raised both brows to let her know he was waiting.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but—but…"

"But?"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly and braced herself.

"I'm in love with Snape!" There! She finally said it out loud.

Harry looked oddly at her for a moment.

"Right, and I'm in love with Voldemort." He mocked teasingly.

When Hermione continued to stare at him confidently, she searched her face for any indication that she was indeed joking. Reluctantly, he performed surface Legilimency on her mind, but didn't realize he had gone further than he intended and would forever regret what he saw.

Harry saw a cozy room lit warmly by the fire on the hearth and two figures cuddling against each other on the plush furniture. He felt like he was about to lose his dinner when he saw Snape cupping Hermione's face and kissing her soundly. His eyes felt like they were about to pop out of his head when he saw Hermione kiss him back and placing her hands around his neck and pulling him closer. The contents of his stomach were threatening to rise rapidly when he saw Hermione moving to straddle him and pulled himself out of her mind with such force that he fell on the floor.

Hermione was staring at him with the same exact expression Harry had on his face; pure horror. She didn't mean for him to see that much of her time with Severus, but being an inexperienced Occlumens herself, she didn't have enough force to keep him out as much as she wanted to. She just kept standing still, as if afraid that Harry would run like mad and shriek out the hall if she dared to move.

"Merlin's fucking balls, Hermione. You weren't kidding." Harry finally said.

"I wouldn't be foolish enough to be kidding about this kind of stuff, Harry." Hermione replied as she cautiously took a step towards Harry and held out her hand for him. He looked up at her, as if contemplating whether or not to take her hand, then slowly took it.

"No wonder why you didn't want to tell me."

"I can't blame you, I'd probably react the same way if I ever found out you were having some sort of affair with Professor McGonagall."

That did it.

Harry ran to the farthest corner of the empty classroom, away from Hermione, with both his hands pressed against his mouth. He quickly conjured a bucket and was greeted by his dinner. The sound of his retching echoed through the walls, while Hermione stayed where she was; a look of pity on her face for her friend.

**Review please, if you'd be so kind **


	20. Chapter 20

**I really enjoy reading your reviews and how you guys keep on guessing.. :D I know some things seem obvious, but then again, I'm not giving up anything until its nearing the end. Keep the reviews coming. I will endeavor to continue this fic for you guys. Thank you very much for your support. **

**The usual disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 20**

Once Harry was done emptying half the contents of his stomach, he turned to Hermione and warily approached her. When she opened her mouth to speak, he quickly stopped her with one hand in the air, while the other clutched at his stomach.

"Hermione, please! I know I said I wanted to know what was bothering you, but I really didn't want to know _all _of the details." He spat as he grimaced at the bitter taste in his mouth. "All I ever expected to hear today was how you somehow managed to sabotage your hand like that, but that was too much information!"

Oops.

She was too nervous about Harry finding out about her and Severus that she forgot his original question and instead let out too much than she ought to. Oh well, better out with it, like Hagrid always says.

"But as much as I want to stop depriving my stomach from its contents, I'm your friend and I'm here to listen. I want to know how this ever happened. Everything. But—" he paused and checked his watch, "It'll have to wait. Seems like I kept you down here long enough. The bat's probably flaring his nostrils now, wondering where you've gone to." He said, trying to inject some humor into the situation.

Hermione let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and relaxed slightly at his reassurance that he was here to listen. In two quick strides, she envolped Harry in a tight embrace. The kind of embrace reserved only for her dearest friends, and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Harry."

When they finally made their way to the dungeons after their talk for her task, Hermione nervously looked at Harry and knocked gently on the door, and he bade her to enter.

Severus looked up from the papers he was grading and scowled upon seeing Harry at the doorway with Hermione and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You're late." He said curtly.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off by Harry.

"It's my fault, Professor. I was asking Hermione for some help about our Charms essay." He lied casually.

Severus looked back and forth between the two of them, his scowl never leaving the features of his face.

"Ten points from Gyffindor, for keeping you classmate late. Now, be gone."

Harry looked skeptically at the Potions Master, not at all surprised he'd be docking points from them. At least this time, he had a real reason to. He looked at Hermione, who nodded at him, and offered her a smile, then turned and left.

"I want you to sort out all those ingredients." He motioned his quill at the table in the corner to his right. "Surely with the lameness of your hand, you can still accomplish a task as simple as this, Ms. Granger." He drawled with his silky voice.

Hermione looked at the mountain of ingredients he had placed on the table for her to sort out and suppressed a surprised look. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction that she was affected.

"Certainly, Professor Snape." She stated as calmly as she could and approached the table and started her task.

Only minutes had passed by, but Hermione was already starting to feel perspiration building within her body. The dungeon was unusually warm for this time of night. She wiped the sweat on her brow with her good hand and smeared dust on it instead.

The man across her was being quiet as usual, not even sparing her a glance as she worked, which she was thankful for. She was sorting out the boomslang skin when her right hand suddenly ached. She hissed in pain, loud enough for the Potions Master to hear. For the first time that night since they've been alone, he finally looked up from the papers he was grading, a cold gaze in his eyes.

"You're lagging, Ms. Granger."

"I'm sorry, Sev – Professor Snape. It's just that I haven't had the time to go to the hospital wing to get more Pepper-Up potion for my hand. But it's nothing." She replied immediately.

Placing his quill gently on the stack of papers, Snape stood up from his chair and went to one of the cupboards. He took out a small vial with clear green liquid inside and handed it over to Hermione.

She stared up at his eyes for a moment and their gazes met. Hermione's heart started to thump loudly inside her chest again.

"Did your other hand also lose the ability to function, Ms. Granger?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

A rosy hue smeared Hermione's cheek and she took the proffered vial from him. He turned away from her and was making his way back to his desk.

She was at a loss now.

She forgot that she couldn't open the vial with just one hand; Ginny usually did this for her. Quickly formulating a way to take the potion, she yanked the stopper with her teeth, and struggled for a moment. The stopper was tightly secured in the vial and when she was finally able to open it with more than enough force, the liquid came spilling on her robes and her bandages.

Snape whirled upon hearing her gasp and snarled at the sight that greeted him. He took one long stride and took hold of Hermione's wrist. His hold was like a gentle band of steel, he held her the same way he always did. Thankfully, her legs were cooperating with her as she let him drag her out of the chair but was not expecting to be dragged all the way to his quarters. They stopped in front of the hearth where he let go of Hermione.

"Stay here, you clumsy girl." He growled and made his way to his bathroom.

Hermione sank slowly to the comfortable chair behind her and her memories came flooding again. She never thought she'd be back so soon again on this same chair where she and Severus spent hours talking and cuddling in the warmth of the hearth. Her heart ached at the thought of never being able to hold him in her arms again. Never be able to feel his soft lips on hers. Never be able to feel his warm hands on her cool skin…

She was dragged away from her reverie when Severus came out with a roll of fresh bandages and another vial of the same potion with clear green liquid. Hermione sprang to her feet when he approached her. Severus settled the bandages and the vial on the table without a word.

Hermione had to suppress a gasp when he turned her around and took her drenched robe from her and placed it on a hook beside the door.

"I wouldn't want you to think I've lost my manners, Ms. Granger, so _please_ sit down." He said with gritted teeth as he looked at her from over his shoulder.

Hermione slowly took her seat again and gripped her wrist as she did so. Severus took a seat beside her took her left hand to rest on his right lap. A rosy hue crept to Hermione's cheeks again and turned to gaze at the fire dancing in the hearth. She swallowed discreetly, conscious of the fact that her hand rested so casually on the Potion Master's lap.

He reached for the vial, took off the stopper and waited for Hermione to take it. Then he slowly undid the bandage on her hand with uttermost care. He noticed Hermione's eyes upon him but didn't look up to meet her eyes.

"Drink the potion, Ms. Granger. You'll feel better." He sighed. Hermione almost jumped at his statement and drew her right hand away, but Severus held it in place.

"And hold still so I can change your bandage. Unless you want to spill that potion again." He said, his brow raised as if daring her to do so.

Hermione blushed even more at this reminder for her clumsiness and tipped the vial in her mouth and downed all of its contents in one gulp. When Severus had rolled off the last of the drenched bandage, he took the fresh ones and started wrapping Hermione's hand snugly with it, his hand firm and precise.

"Might I ask, Ms. Granger, what happened to ail your hand this badly?"

"I – I – I…" Hermione was stuttering in her words, thinking back about last night.

"Has your ability to speak properly also been ailed?"

That somehow held some truth, and she was starting to hate herself for it. Ever since she got back at Hogwarts, she'd been having difficulty at explaining herself, which only led to awkward moments such as these.

"No, Se – I mean, Professor. I fell." She practically choked on her words.

"And exactly how many times did you hand 'fall', Ms. Granger?" his lips formed into that familiar sneer.

Hermione couldn't answer; she just stared at the Potions Master mending his hand. Why is it when she was around him, she'd be speechless?

He set the pins in place when he finished wrapping her hand with the bandages and looked up to meet Hermione's gaze. His lips parted slightly, black eyes met the hazel ones staring at him. He slowly raised his hand and wiped the dirt that was smeared on her brow with his thumb.

They were lost in each other's gaze. He was barely conscious of his actions when his hand went to the back of her head and pulled Hermione close to him and then his mouth found hers, eyelids lowered as their lips met. He felt her lips slacken and begin to tremble and then open as his mouth moved upon hers.

The pounding of her heart refused to slow, and she reviewed the condition of her mind as if from a distance. Their kiss was unhurried and slowly began to grow passionate. His tongue probing hungrily, familiarizing himself once again with the lips he had long yearned for many weeks.

Hermione subconsciously pressed herself closer to him until her bandaged hand accidentally hit the sensitive spot that was in between Severus' thighs. Blood was rushing madly in his veins as Hermione's touch burned through his clothes. His eyes flew wide open and he tore his mouth away from hers.

Suddenly remembering himself, Severus stood up and paced the room, then settled to stand behind the chair across Hermione, hiding the bulging tent in his trousers from her as blood rushed to it.

She struggled to breathe from his searing kiss while her eyes followed Severus' movement around the room.

"Severus…" she murmured. The name felt foreign in her tongue, but she was hoping that perhaps now they could slowly close the gap that was rapidly widening in their relationship. This was also the first time she had spoken to him since she got back to the castle and was determined to get some answers out of him, as lost as he already was to her through his current marriage, she didn't want to lose him completely. Or at least, she didn't want to let go before she was satisfied with the truth.

"You may go now, Ms. Granger." He replied through ragged breath, never meeting her eyes and gripping the back of the chair from where he stood.

Her heart sank.

Severus was struggling for breath and tried his best to conceal his discomfort from her. The spot where her hand had touched left a burning sensation in him that longed for her. The beautiful nightmares that woke him in the middle of night had flooded his thoughts at that moment and he longed for nothing more than to drag Hermione and finally make love to her, even if he had to do it in front of the hearth.

But his fantasies had quickly vanished as soon as it appeared and was thankful for the distraction of Ron Weasley's immobile form in his mind. Yes, he must not forget Hermione had her due to pay. He wasn't going to let her off that easy. But then…

"Severus, please." Hermione stood from her seat and approached him.

Severus gripped the chair tighter and his mind was debating with him whether he should step away or take her then and there. He never knew her presence would affect him this much. His manly instincts getting in the way was not something he had expected. Hermione had awoken his passion. She always does, and she was the only who had ever done it.

As Hermione's hand slowly reached out to touch him, she almost jumped as a female voice interrupted her attempts.

"Severus? Are you here?" Heather called from the room from where they had been ensconced earlier.

Severus and Hermione whirled in the direction of her voice and the latter gasped. Fear welled within her and realized the situation where she was in.

"Go through the back door and get out of here. And I do hope your sense of direction has not left you, Ms. Granger, for your life may depend upon it." He whispered irately and quickly strode the room and tossed Hermione her robes. "Now go!" 

**Review please, if you'd be so kind **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I apologize for the lateness of updating this fic, but school has been hectic than ever. What with the events before graduation going on, the projects and thesis, and I just survived from a crazy week.**

**Anyway, I know the plot of the story's been obvious, but still, not everything is what it seems. And the reason why I made the summary the way I did was because some were expecting this to be a tragic story about how Severus broke Hermione's heart. But let me just clarify that this is a Romance between HGSS, just bear with me. I know some of you are confused with how the story runs, but trust me, everything will clear out eventually. I have plans to make this story longer than I originally planned, but I need your opinion if I should go on with it. **

**Enjoy! **

**The usual disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 21**

Hermione poked at her pancakes at breakfast, playing back in her mind what had transpired last night. She was convinced Severus still cared for her when he at least mended her bandages, but she didn't expect to be kissed, least of all in the manner he did last night. But the fact remains, Severus did care for her. Was she really just some passing fancy for him until that day when he had to face reality? But why won't he speak with her? And if he did care for her, why didn't he tell her about his marriage? And why did he kiss her knowing full well he was a married man? Her mind was baffled with these questions. She hated having so many questions and having no guarantee of ever obtaining their answers.

Normally, Hermione didn't care as much when Viktor Krum's (or Ron Weasley for that matter) affection had been taken away from her. Although she felt its sting, it was just a small scratch compared to what she had to face now. It's as if her heart had been ripped apart from her chest and stomped mercilessly on the ground.

Severus was many things to her. Mysterious a man as he was, she knew him well enough that he would never be a coward to just simply drop her out of his life like some useless tart. Severus had a hidden compassion that she never saw nor felt in anyone else; it made her body flare immensely with desire. She felt herself to be too optimistic upon concluding that maybe she could get through this with him.

Married or not, she was going to get to the bottom of this somehow.

Without her knowing, she was now stabbing at her pancakes with her brows drawn so closely together. Her friends were looking at her with bemused looks on their faces with her sudden change of mood. Harry cleared his throat loud enough for her to hear. She set her fork down and was somewhat embarrassed by her public display of less than discreet anger.

"Sorry, I just…my hand just started to ache again."

"Are you going to be okay going to Hogsmeade, Hermione?" Harry asked from over his goblet of pumpkin juice, hoping to change the topic. He didn't want to venture further on what seems to be continually upsetting Hermione. He already knew why. Ever since he found out about Hermione and Snape, he couldn't get a wink's sleep. It felt weird for his best friend to be involved with someone such as their professor, especially if that professor was Severus Snape.

"Of course I am. And I'm looking forward to get out of this castle this weekend. I've been thirsty for some butterbeer."

"And Fred and George said they were going to introduce a new product. Can't wait to see it." Ron said after swallowing a bite of pancakes.

"Finally, Ronald, you've managed to listen to me for once." Hermione smirked.

All of Hermione's classes had been pleasant, well, all except for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Just one step into the classroom and already she felt tense. Ginny was beside her as usual, but still, she couldn't help but flinch when Madam Snape entered the room. She couldn't look her professor in the eyes as she discussed their current lesson.

Hermione felt a mixture of guilt and pleasure. She felt guilty that she kissed him, knowing that he was a married man. But then again, he was the one who kissed her first.

_No! It's still wrong._ She thought. _But…it felt wonderful. And I love him. I miss him._

She didn't know how they were going to go on about this, after what happened. She didn't know if he'd be angry with her and push her away. Hermione felt her heart sink again.

Once their classes had concluded for the day, Hermione excused herself from her friends and bolted out the door.

"Hermione! Wait!" Ginny called out.

"What is it?"

"Everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

Hermione nodded.

"I'm fine, Ginny. I just…I'll tell you all about it later. I just need some space to clear my head for a bit."

Ginny bit her lower lip and contemplated Hermione's answer. She knew when to pursue Hermione when she had problems and when to back off; this was one of those times. When she heard Harry and Ron's footsteps approaching, she nodded her understanding to Hermione. Not a second later, Hermione bolted out the door.

She needed time to think alone.

Weekdays were the perfect days to spend some time out in the Black Lake. Most of the students were inside the castle, which she was thankful for. Her favorite spot under a tree facing the lake was the kind of solitude she needed on times like these. Times when her head was like rippling water and the sound of the calm lake cleared it out for her.

Setting her book bag down, she placed a Cushioning Charm on the ground and sat with her legs stretched out before her. Hermione took a few moments inhaling and exhaling deeply, closing her eyes and reveling in the fresh air which she could hardly get in the castle.

She gasped when a pair of clawed feet landed on her right leg.

"Ow! What the—" Hermione stopped in her sentence when she recognized the black barn owl as Aries; Severus' owl.

The owl hooted at her cheerfully, evidently happy to see her, and stuck out his right leg to her which bore a letter. Hermione untied the letter from the owl's leg; her fingers fumbled as she did. Her heart was practically drumming loudly now. Once she retrieved the letter, she quickly opened it with still trembling fingers and quickly read the short note.

We need to talk. Room of Requirement. Tonight.

-Severus

Relief washed over Hermione as she reread the letter. There truly was a God and it finally heard her prayer.

Severus finally wanted to talk.

If Severus was going to tell her he made a mistake last night, she was sure to give him a piece of her mind. Mistake or not, she wasn't going to lose him.

She clutched the letter on her chest for a second before tucking it inside her pocket safely. Drawing out a small piece of parchment from her book bag, she scribbled out a hurried reply, telling Severus she agreed and tied it securely on the bird's leg before giving it a treat.

Hermione smiled and patted the owl's head; that was still perched on her leg a bit painfully. But she welcomed the pain. She knew it was Aries' way of showing affection, by branding the skin of people he tolerated, which were, in fact, only a few. Normally, he'd just storm at other recipient's his master sent letters to and didn't even bother with the courtesy of handing them their letters properly.

Just like his master. Wonderful, sadistic git.

"Just a little gently next time, if you would."

The owl hooted in reply and flew away.

Hermione was practically almost skipping as she made her way back to the castle. She felt her spirits rise immensely, now that she had something to look forward to. Just a thought of seeing Severus alone would put a smile on her face that would last the entire day.

Even her friends noticed this change. Ron was confused as usual, but Harry and Ginny were even more so. The couple only looked at each other as Hermione took her seat beside Ron in the Great Hall.

"What's up with you?" asked Ron.

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied, not noticing the slight pitch in her voice as she piled sausages and mashed potatoes on her plate.

"I can practically feel you sulking the past few days and now…well…now, you're…"

"I'm what?"

"A bit cheery."

"So? Are you saying me being cheery is a bad thing then?"

"No, course not. It's just not normal for you to be like this. Having mood swings and all."

"If we start living a normal life, Ron, let me know."

Harry and Ginny giggled at Hermione's remark, while Ron smirked. Anyone who looked closely could see the faintest blush on his freckled cheek.

"How's the hand, 'Mione?" Harry asked, for which Hermione was thankful of. Harry always knew the perfect moment when to circumvent on awkward situations.

"It still hurts occasionally, but not as often as it once was. It's actually feeling better now, thanks."

As Hermione started eating her meal quietly with her good hand, she felt a pair of eyes piercing the back of her head. Shifting slightly in her seat, she turned to her right where she got a clear view of the staff table. Right then and there, her world stopped as black eyes met her hazel ones.

Severus was cutting through his steak with dexterous hands and ate in silence while Heather chatted incessantly with the Headmaster and Minerva. He continued to eat as Hermione picked out her selection for dinner until she shifted in her seat. And his world stopped as his eyes met hers.

They were both lost in each other's eyes. Something they've never experienced with others, but only with each other. It was like their unspoken connection. When they couldn't openly display their love for each other, this was one of their ways to tell the other of their affection in a semi-public way. The look in their eyes says it all.

"Don't you agree, Severus?"

Severus was awoken from his reverie when Heather's face came into view.

"What?" he asked, with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

"I said 'wouldn't it be wonderful if Albus and Minerva stayed some time with us at mansion in the summer?'"

"If you insist." He sighed.

Heather smiled brightly at his reply and turned back to the Headmaster and Minerva to continue their discussion.

Severus growled inwardly at the interruption and turned back his attention on the Gryffindor table. He frowned when he saw Hermione was looking away from him now and was chatting cheerfully with her friends. He cut into his steak with a bit force than necessary and finished his meal.

It wouldn't be long before he could talk to her.

Hermione tried her best to ignore the pain that was slowly biting away the happiness she felt earlier. Seeing Severus with Heather smiling at him like that just made her want to hex someone. She felt the green ugly monster sticking his head out again and chucked him away before she did something irrational again. The thought of seeing Severus later, thankfully, helped maintain her sanity throughout dinner.

**Reviews please, if you'd be so kind **


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys, I understand and appreciate how you sympathize for Hermione in this fic, but her heartbreak isn't over yet and it may just get worse. But I ask all of you to please bear with me. It won't be long. **

**I'll do my best to update ASAP. School and work don't exactly mix well together, but I enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. **

**More Misconceptions.. :D**

**Chapter 22**

As they headed back to the Gryffindor common room after dinner, Hermione couldn't help but glance back at the Potions Master, who was still sitting at the Head Table beside Heather. Normally, she'd feel a stab at her heart with this kind of image, but strangely, she felt…giddy.

And she knew exactly why.

Breaking school rules was something the Golden Trio was accustomed to; for the sake of the Wizarding world, of course. She always felt her adrenaline rush before they even officially broke a school rule. But this was something different. Something far more exciting to her than venturing into the forbidden corridor in the third floor, or having secret meetings with the DA, or even invading the Ministry.

Was this how having a forbidden love felt like?

Whatever it was, she somehow welcomed it.

Professor Snape was standing up from his seat as the students filed out of the Great Hall to head back to their common rooms. Pulling back Heather's chair as he usually did, he felt someone's eyes on him. Staring up ahead at the entrance, he could swear he saw bushy brown hair rushing out of the hall. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out who it was.

The boys were playing a game of chess once they were comfortably settled, taking their usual seats in front of the fire, while the other students were buzzing about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Who knew Fred and George would end up having the most successful business!" Ginny piped cheerfully.

"Tell me about. All of the other shops in Diagon Alley have closed down. Don't know how they're doing it." Hermione replied as she took the potion Ginny held out to her for her injury.

"There's no secret to it, really. Just lots of trouble makers." Ron joined in their conversation as one of his knights slashed out Harry's bishop.

"You would know about that, wouldn't you?" Hermione smirked, before tipping the vial on her mouth and downed the bitter potion.

"Takes one to know one, I guess." Ron smirked back, and went back to focusing on his game.

Harry, however, seemed distant as he poured all of his attention into the game. He was determined, now more than ever, not to lose the first chess game of the evening to Ron. He had improved over the years, but somehow Ron's skill at chess never seemed to falter and only improved even more so than his. Ginny only smiled at his form; his hands clasped against each other as his head rested atop of it, brows furrowing as he scanned the chess board for his next move.

"So," Ginny turned to Hermione. "How was your day?"

"Better than I expected." It was the truth. This was the first time she felt relaxed since finding out about Severus' recent marriage.

"Good. Good." Ginny nodded. "So, you said you were going to tell me something?" when Hermione only blinked at her, she continued, "Earlier this afternoon…?"

"Oh! About that...well…I think we should continue this conversation somewhere." Hermione tipped her head slightly towards the stairs that led to the girl's rooms.

Ginny took out her wand and muttered "Muffliato". They could still hear voices ringing throughout the room and from the people nearby, but they were muffled, as if they were inside a plastic bubble. A sure sign that the spell worked and that no one would be able to hear their conversation.

"How did you…?"

"You really didn't think I'd let Harry hog all of the Half-blood Prince's secrets, now would you?"

"Guess not."

"Now. Talk. I'm listening."

Hermione looked around her nervously, even with the spell, she still felt unsure of hearing herself tell Ginny of the events about last night. But as was her wont to do when she was nervous, she took a deep breath and hoped her voice wouldn't fail her again.

"I kissed him." she whispered as she looked down at her hands. She could feel the heat from the base of her neck, working up its way to her face.

"What?" Ginny asked disbelievingly. "How…how…did that happen?" she was gaping at Hermione like a fish now, but continued to speak. "Not too long ago, you were almost at the brink of smashing your hand to pieces. And it's yet to heal! All because of him! And now you're telling me that you're back snogging the git?"

Hermione winced at her tone.

"Ginny, please, hear me out first."

Ginny folded her arms in her chest and raised a brow at Hermione as if to say, "Explain."

"I was down there sorting out some ingredients for him when my hand started to ache again. He gave me a potion for the pain, but you know how it is with me in this condition. I couldn't very well send you a message using the DA galleon and enter the serpent's den just so you can open a vial for me. So…I tried to unstopper it with my teeth, but then I used too much force in it…and it…spilled on my hand and robes." Hermione blushed, more for her clumsiness.

"I was about to clean myself up when he came up to me and dragged me up. I really thought that was the end of me. Anyway, he gave me another potion and replaced my bandages with fresh ones. That was when…when…he kissed me."

Ginny closed her eyes, still folding her arms over her chest.

"Please tell me you didn't kiss him back?"

When Hermione didn't answer, she opened her eyes to find Hermione looking at her abashedly. She sighed exasperatedly.

"If you love him that much, guess it can't be helped then."

Hermione expected her friend to berate her for it, but was surprised—or shocked even—to find that Ginny seemed to take this rather calmly.

"You're not…you're not mad?"

Ginny look at her thoughtfully.

"I'm your friend, Hermione, not your mother. But I'm not saying what happened _should _have happened."

"I know."

"You said he kissed you first?"

Hermione nodded. It was still hard for her to believe how calm Ginny seemed to be about this.

"Then I think it's safe to say he still cares for you. I don't know about love, not after what he did. And I don't know how things run in the Muggle world regarding this kind of issue, but I don't know many married wizards willing enough to risk their marriages—or their life, at that—to have an…affair."

"One kiss hardly counts as an affair, Gin."

"Yes, but where do you think that leads to, Hermione?"

Hermione felt like she freezing water was splashed over her face at this. Ginny had a point.

"I'm not going to pretend I know what I'm doing, Ginny. But I—I don't want to lose him completely." She said sadly.

"What did he say, then?"

"About what?"

"About the two of you."

Hermione shook her head. "We didn't have a chance to talk and iron things out. Heather—Madam Snape—she arrived before I could have asked him what that was about. That's why I'm meeting him tonight."

"You're going to what?"

"He sent me a missive this afternoon while I was outside, said he wanted to talk," (Ginny muttered, "of course, he does") "I reckon he wants to clear things out between us…about what happened last night. And perhaps, about his…about his…marriage." She felt bile rising in her throat; it was difficult for her to address his name and marriage in the same sentence.

"Better to talk things out than leave things unsaid then. What time are you meeting him?"

"Right about now." Hermione replied as she checked her watch. "Do you mind if I leave you guys for the night? I still have my rounds to do later."

"No, go ahead."

Hermione stood from her seat, but sat back again and leaned forward to whisper to Ginny.

"By the way, Harry already knows."

"What?" Ginny looked away from Hermione to her boyfriend, then back to Hermione again. "Since when?"

"Just recently."

"He hasn't spoken to me about that."

"Yes, well, I don't really think he's fond of the memory of our conversation." At Ginny's raised eyebrow, she added, "better for you to ask him about."

Ginny's curiosity was now piqued. Harry wasn't one not to talk about things with her. She wondered what the result of their conversation was. She was definitely going to ask him later about it.

**Review please, if you'd be so kind **


	23. Chapter 23

**The usual disclaimers apply **

**Chapter 23**

Severus was pacing back and forth in front of the fire. The Room of Requirement had transfigured itself into a sitting room, much like his own, with a comfortable black leather settee, a coffee table that bore two cups of steaming tea and éclairs (Hermione' favorite) and a warmly lit fireplace.

In his mind, he was debating with himself. Seeing Hermione's badly injured hand poked at his conscience painfully. He didn't need to ask what reasons were behind her injury. That night at the Welcoming Feast when she ran off answered it. He knew how irrational she could be sometimes. But he didn't expect it to go this far.

He hasn't been a real gentleman to her either. Not answering her letters nor acknowledging her presence properly. If she ever did that to him, he knew he'd run mad. No, he really hadn't meant for it to go this far. He should have used his better judgment and should have found another way to resolve things with Hermione.

But no, he just had to be an arse about it. Severus gritted his teeth. His temper was one big flaw he knew he had, but Hermione still accepted him and loved him.

He was going to end his silly little game tonight and claim her back.

"Severus?" Hermione called out softly as she closed the door behind her.

"Right here." Severus leaned forward in his seat and gestured for Hermione to take a seat beside him.

"Tea?" he asked casually.

Hermione was taken aback by his behavior. He didn't seem withdrawn from her and seemed to act like everything was normal again.

"Yes, please." She replied.

Severus reached out for the other empty cup and poured some tea on it. Hermione held out her hands to take it, but Severus held it away slightly and added some cream to it, before handing it to her. This gesture heartened Hermione greatly; he remembered how much she liked to have some cream on her tea. And if her favorite éclairs weren't any indication that he still cared for her, then she didn't know what was.

They drank their tea silently and enjoyed the silence the room offered. Hermione was looking warily at him from time to time, Severus seemed calm, his face expressionless as he stared out to the dancing fire.

After a moment, Severus set his cup down.

"Hermione…"

She closed her eyes upon finally hearing her name from his lips. Hermione didn't know how long she'd been yearning for him to say her name up until now that he finally did.

"I'd like to—apologize." The word sounded foreign to Severus. He'd never been one to say it as often as other people did. The last time he remembered using such a word was when he practically begged Lily for her forgiveness. He swore to himself that the only people who were ever going to hear him say it were the ones who truly deserved it. And this lovely creature before him was more than worth it.

Hermione was on the edge of her seat now, hanging onto Severus' every word.

"About what?"

The latter gulped discreetly.

"Everything. I made a mistake."

Her heart sank deeper than she could ever remember. If Hermione didn't set her cup down and held on to the arm of the seat, she would have probably fallen on the floor.

Was he apologizing because he regretted last night? Regretted ever being with her? Was this why he was acting so nice? To butter her up before laying down the axe on her?

"Everything, eh?" She repeated.

Hermione let out a shaky breath; she was finding it hard to breathe again.

"So that's it then?" she choked.

"No."

She looked at him with teary eyes, afraid of what more he was going to say. Then laid the axe on her.

"If I could take back everything that has happened. I would." His voice laced dripping with sadness.

Hermione walls finally broke as hot tears fell on her cheeks.

"I get it." She nodded, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand, then stood up to leave.

Severus was looking at her, his confusion written all over his face. Did he say something wrong? When Hermione made to leave, he gripped her arm gently and stood up himself.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. If I'd have known it would go this far, I wouldn't have gone through with it."

Hermione's held back sobs became uncontrollable at this. Conjuring up all of her strength, she pushed him away and quickly fled the room. Even with Severus calling out her name, she refused to stop and look back. It was the Welcoming Feast for her all over again.

Severus came back to his quarters baffled. He didn't know what compelled her to react that way, but whatever it was, he was determined to return things back to normal with her. He missed her presence, her never-ending questions, her laugh, her smile, everything. He couldn't name one thing he didn't miss about her; apart from her annoying friends, of course.

A few months ago, his anger had compelled him to act irrationally. He got pushed, so he pushed back. But he pushed too hard. Severus stared moodily at the flames for his own stupidity.

The shock was perhaps too much for her to bear, and he knew she was angry. By hell, she had every right to be. Chasing after her tonight to forcefully iron things out probably wouldn't do any good. He'd give tonight as a space she needed to clear her mind and let go of her anger. Tomorrow was a weekend, there were no classes, and he could have the time he wanted to be with her to finally resolve this.

Severus was slightly startled when something tapped at his window. He waved his hand lazily as the window opened and a large black owl, much like his own, flew in and landed on the arm of the chair next to him.

The owl stuck out its leg which bore the letter he had for Severus, which the latter took with a sneer on his face. He knew only of one person inconsiderate and foolish enough to send him a letter at this time of night.

Severus,

It's been a while since I've seen you last. Care to join me for a drink? You know I won't take no for an answer anyway, so might as well come.

I expect to see you at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at noon.

Sincerely,

Stan

His sneer became a scowl now. That burdensome fool always has a knack for wrong timing. He was torn between showing up at the pub or go look for Hermione. If he didn't show up, he was more than certain Stan would seek him out and incessantly ask his whereabouts. He'd just have to squeeze him in his schedule, make haste, then find Hermione.

Severus handed the owl a treat before it flew off. A moment later, he too retired for the bedroom.

**Reviews please, if you'd be so kind **


	24. Chapter 24

**The usual disclaimers apply**

**Chapter 24**

Hermione woke up with a start. Ginny was moving in about her room as usual and made a personal task for herself to wake her up when she slept in, saying it wasn't healthy oversleeping.

"Hermione, come on, wake up. Time to go to Hogsmeade."

"Mmnot going…" Hermione mumbled.

"Why not? You said so yourself you were looking forward for some butterbeer. And thank you for mentioning that because I've been having some craving for it myself." Ginny pulled away the covers from Hermione's persistent grasp and was startled to see her friend's face all swollen up.

"Come on, the others are—what's wrong with your face?"

"Nothing. I'm still too sleepy to go out. You guys go on without me." Hermione replied as she buried her face on the pillows.

Ginny sighed, her cheerful spirit deflating a bit. "I assume your talk didn't go well?"

Ginny was even more startled when Hermione burst into tears and curled up on the bed, her face still buried on the pillow. She sat down on the bed and rubbed Hermione's back comfortingly. To her relief, Hermione sat up and embraced her.

"You were right all along, Gin. It's over. It's all over."

Ginny continued to rub her friend's back and embraced her in a way her mother would when she was having problems.

"It's alright, Hermione. The best thing is, you've finally put a closure to it."

With just a few spells, Hermione's face no longer became swollen and she was up and ready to leave her room with Ginny.

Although she felt miserable and broken, there was no point in dwelling too much on what Severus said. At least he had the decency to end things properly and by being out and straight with her. With that in mind, she put on the best façade she could at the moment and prayed to the Gods that time would have mercy on her and go by quickly.

Harry and Ron were waiting in the Great Hall for them, both nibbling on buttered toast.

"Took you long enough." Ron said as he finished the last of his toast.

"Sorry, I slept in." Hermione lied casually.

"Well, have some breakfast, then we'll all go."

"I'm not really hungry right now, just thirsty. Butterbeer anyone?" Hermione asked encouragingly.

"I know I am." Ginny piped up.

"Then let's go." Harry said, standing beside Ginny and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

They were all on good spirits while heading down to Hogsmeade, well, all except for Hermione, who was forcing a smile on her lips, locking her arms with Ginny and Ron as they walked. They sat at their usual table at the Three Broomsticks on the far corner beside the bar where Hermione had her back turned. A woman in her late thirties with curly brown hair approached their table and whipped up a quill and used parchment to take their order.

"The usual, Madam Rosmerta." Harry smiled at the older witch.

"Four butterbeers it is. Be right back." She smiled and turned around and shouted at the bartender for four butterbeers when the bell on the front door rang, announcing the entrance of another guest at the pub.

"Madam Snape! How wonderful it is to see you again, my dear. You're growing lovelier with each day. It seems marriage truly agrees with you." She beamed.

Harry and Ginny were looking at Hermione worriedly as the bartender served their drinks.

"I propose a toast." Harry said, raising his mug of butterbeer in the air and gestured for the others to follow suit.

Ginny and Ron immediately followed, and the three were now waiting for Hermione's mug to join theirs. Once again putting on a brave face, she raised her mug as well.

"To better days." Harry announced, eyeing Hermione.

"To better days." They all echoed in chorus.

"Thank you, Madam Rosmerta, you're very kind. And please, call me Heather."

"Likewise, my dear. Anyway, your husband is waiting for you upstairs."

Hermione's ears perked at this. Severus was here?

"And he was not at all discreet in letting us know he has grown weary of your absence throughout the day. I don't know how you managed to handle such temper, my dear. You simply do not cease to amaze me."

"It truly is kind of you to say that. He is a very loving man although he can prove to be less than a gentleman sometimes. I do apologize for any inconvenience he might have caused."

"Oh hush, it was no inconvenience at all. I was just upstairs, your husband just ordered Madeira for himself. Would you like one, my dear?"

"I would really love to have one, but then I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse. I've been prohibited from taking any strong drinks for a couple of months."

"And why is that, my dear? Are you ill?"

"Not at all. On the contrary, I've never felt better in all my life. You see, I've just gone from St. Munggo's hospital and they've confirmed that I am two weeks along with child." Heather said the last sentence with excitement evident in her voice.

"Merlin's beard! My dear, congratulations! I'm very happy for you." Madam Rosmerta squealed with delight and embraced Heather, patting her back as she did.

"Thank you very much, Madam Rosmerta. I'm quite anxious to tell my husband of the news. Oh, how happy this day truly is, my mother-in-law has been nagging us for quite some time now for an heir for the continuance of the name of Snape. And now, we finally have!"

"That very wonderful to hear, I can just imagine the baby now. Hair as dark as kohl like his father," Madam Rosmerta chuckled slightly and held a hand to touch Heather's cheeks with the palm of her hand ", and a face as lovely as his mother's. Now, go, my dear. Don't let me delay you any further. I'll have the drinks sent up. This calls for a celebration! Go, go. Tell him of the good news." Madam Rosmerta prodded her up the stairs.

Hermione listened to the whole exchange; feeling dazed and sick as she felt her senses had finally left her. Her face was paler than the snow trickling outside. Hermione always felt that the expression of a 'heart being stabbed' was exaggerated, even for her. But precisely at this moment, she felt like Godric Gryffindor's sword had sliced through her entire being.

What God had she upset so much that fate was focusing mainly on murdering the one thing pumping life into her?

Thankfully, Harry and Ron were busy enjoying their drink and talking about Quidditch while Ginny shook Hermione's legs from under the table as hard yet as discreetly as she could.

"Ginny, I think I'm going to get some Sugar Quills at Honeydukes before we leave." She whispered; her breathing heavier than the last time.

"Nonsense, Hermione. Let's just finish our butterbeer and we'll go together."

Hermione just shook her head in disapproval; her lower lip quivered as tears welled up in her eyes again, blurring her vision once more. Without another word, she stood up from her seat and ran, leaving Harry and Ron to exchange confused looks on their faces.

Harry was feigning ignorance at this, as much as he wanted to hex Snape for his obdurate behavior towards Hermione, he couldn't very well do that. He didn't deserve her anyway. He and Ginny would do the best they could in helping their friend from succumbing to her misery. Though he didn't know the right words to say—nor have a strong stomach to listen—his shoulder would always be there for her to cry on. Much in the same way hers was.

Ginny wanted so much to stop Hermione; to drag her and tie her down to the chair beside her and enjoy herself. But this was beyond her control, she knew full well that mere words would not be able to penetrate through Hermione's state of mind right now. Although she knew she was going to be worried sick about Hermione, she knew this was a time she needed for herself.

As for Ron; clueless as usual. But Harry and Ginny both decided that when the time was right, even if Hermione didn't want him to find out, they would find a way to coerce her in telling Ron the truth.

"How long before Heather gets here anyway?"

"Impatient as usual, I see." Severus said conversationally, removing his cloak and draping it over an nearby empty chair, and sat on the one beside it.

"Not as much as you." The man across him replied and handed him a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Rubbish." Severus stated flatly, receiving the proffered glass.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Severus closed his eyes and prayed dearly for patience. "She'll be here when she gets here." He replied irately.

"Still have a short leash on your temper, I see."

"At least mine has a leash."

The man across him smirked and poured his attention on his drink, savoring the smell of the Firewhiskey. Both men turned to the door when it opened and Heather came in, her cloak already removed and dangling on her arm.

Hermione paused in front of the doorway of the Three Broomsticks. Once she made it outside, she felt as though she had swum to the deepest part of the ocean and barely made it out of the surface alive. She breathed frantically, one hand on her knee, trying to gather enough strength to at least stand.

There was one room available upstairs at the Three Broomsticks and she knew exactly who would be there to greet her should she dare to turn around and look at the window upstairs. When she did, she regretted beyond explanation her decision for doing. Not once had she felt so stupid in her life, until now, and she wanted to yank her hair out for it.

Beyond the crispy frost of snow forming at the window, she could see clearly Heather leaping just in time into the arms of Severus. A wide and genuine smile plastered on the Potion Master's face as he held Heather in his arms. She died a thousand deaths with the image before her and knew it would be imprinted in her mind like a tattoo; painful and would always be there to constantly remind her of the pain she went through, to her consent. Then of a sudden, fear gripped her as she felt Severus' eyes upon her, a chill went up her spine and she quickly made a run for it.

She didn't dare turn to glance back and was unable to see the shell shocked expression painted on the Potion Master's face upon her departure.

**Reviews please, if you'd be so kind. **


	25. Chapter 25

**The usual disclaimers apply. **

**Chapter 25**

The next morning, Hermione could be found at the Great Hall earlier than most students went to have their breakfast. She couldn't' sleep a wink last night and kept shifting in her sleep that she grew tired of it and just gave up all hope of ever having a good night's rest. Not even her energy-draining strategy tired her out when she came back from making her rounds after curfew. When she noticed it was dawn, she grumbled in annoyance and decided to just get up and take some Pepper Up potion to last her the day.

A familiar voice spoke behind her, startling her from her thoughts.

"Well, well. Quite the early bird now, aren't we, Hermione?"

Hermione groaned and closed her eyes. She hadn't expected to see him here.

She and Draco had been on amiable terms since she became Head Girl and him as Head Boy. Reluctant as they were at first, they had no choice but to get along. And Severus had somehow convinced her that Draco was not all that heartless they perceived him to be, but rather just a front since he had a reputation to uphold, being a Malfoy that he was. And to both of their surprise, they found that they can tolerate each other's presence and had somehow gotten along on nights that they patrolled together after curfew.

Hermione turned around to face him, Draco's face having that signature smug look on his face that made him look uniquely handsome.

"Good morning to you, too, Draco." She spoke in a lazy voice.

Draco looked from left to right before taking a seat beside her, not bothering to ask at all, but bushy haired Head Girl didn't budge and just continued to eat her breakfast like he wasn't there.

She wasn't in the friendliest of moods today.

"So, what brings you here early? I must say it's quite a…pleasant surprise." Draco stated the last sentenced almost in a purr, resting his head on his hand, looking at Hermione with a smirk on his face.

The way he looked and sounded to her, sent chills up Hermione's spine.

"Can I help you?" she asked, still not paying him much attention.

Draco made a sound as if hurt, but still remained in his place, still facing Hermione.

"Now is that any way to treat your fellow Head Boy? I'm just trying to get along now. But, if you really hate me that much for what I did before…"

Draco's face was a genuinely sad expression, Hermione thought, as he turned away and stood up to leave. Hermione caught the sleeve of his robes and stopped him from moving away.

"No, Draco, wait…"

He looked at her with that same hurt expression. Hermione sighed heavily as she still tugged at his sleeve.

"I'm sorry. I'm not…I never said I hated you. It's just that…well…I've had a lot of things on my mind lately. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Draco contemplated her words and sat back down. His expression was no longer of hurt but softened as he looked at her.

"So I noticed," he said as he nodded towards her injured hand. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not as much, it's actually getting better now. Minus the occasional spasms."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, actually, you can. Pour me some more pumpkin juice, will you?"

Draco snorted in amusement at her humor and complied, pouring her goblet a generous amount.

"You still haven't answered my previous question though. What are you doing so early here?"

"What else? Having my breakfast."

Draco scanned her face, even as she looked away. Hermione blushed a bit at this and grabbed her goblet for a drink.

"Yes, that's all very well. But I'm not actually inquiring as to the reason why you're here, but to the reason why you're here _earlier_ than usual."

She rummaged her brain quickly for a reply. "I couldn't sleep anymore. So I decided to come down for an early breakfast. If the lines under my eyes aren't any indication that I abysmally lack sleep, I don't what is."

Draco only smirked at her remark. He grabbed an empty goblet and poured himself some Pumpkin juice. Scanning the room for any familiar faces, apart from Hermione, there were only the younger Slytherins at their table. Already up and early for their classes.

"Something bothering you?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione stopped chewing, swallowed, then mumbled "Something like that."

"I don't mean to pry," he said thoughtfully, taking a sip from his goblet, "but you'd feel better if you actually talked about it. Preferably with someone listening to you; one would think you're mental if you were talking to yourself." He teased.

Hermione snorted lightly and thought about whether it was a good idea to tell him about her dilemma. It would be nice to have another male's perspective on this. And unlike Harry or Ron, he knew Severus a bit more intimately, being his godson and all.

She chewed on her bottom lip for a while, and then nodded.

"Point taken. But you have to swear to me you won't breathe a word of this to anyone. With the exception of Harry and Ginny, I haven't told anyone else about this." She whispered for only Draco to hear, despite the fact that the nearest person to them were about six feet away from where they sat.

Draco's interest was pricked at this, only Potter and the female Weasley knew?

"You have my word. Care for a walk outside? It's a beautiful day out." He asked, standing up and holding out his arm for her.

"I'd love to." Hermione smiled warmly at him, taking his proffered arm.

With the absence of many students this early in the morning and only the first and second year students mainly occupying the Great Hall, Draco decided it was safe to accompany Hermione outside. He could always use the company of someone like her. It certainly was a breath of fresh air for him to be apart from his cronies; Crabbe and Goyle. The two were dull conversationalists and only did so much to follow him around like two blood hounds, ready to bark and pounce at any student who threatened to stand in his way.

As for others like Pansy Parkinson and Marcus Flint, he didn't think he couldn't stomach any more of their prejudice and false beliefs. And they certainly weren't the type to enjoy the sunshine smothered rounds. Contrary to popular belief, Draco grew to dislike the choices and mistakes his heritage made. But with the presence of the Dark Lord still hovering over them, he had to clamp his mouth shut or someone else would do that for him.

They found the Hermione's favorite spot near the Black Lake and sat side by side under the tree. Hermione flicked her wand and set up a "Muffliato" spell around them, as well as a Cushioning Charm. Now that they were here where they could talk in peace and have no unnecessary disturbances, she didn't know where to start. It wasn't like having a conversation with Harry or Ron where she could just start off wherever she liked. With Draco, she had to be careful what words she used.

Thankfully, he spotted her dilemma and spoke first.

"Let me guess, this is about your love life, isn't it?"

Hermione stared at him, boggled. Draco laughed genuinely at this, which was rare. The Draco Malfoy everyone knew and the Draco Malfoy she knew were entirely different. Which was nice; it made her happy to know she was one of the select few he could open himself to.

"Don't look at me like that, Hermione. As predictable as we men are, so are you women. Sometimes even more so than us." He continued to chuckle. "And I've spent enough time with women of all kinds to know what makes you tick and what brings you down. " then his expression turned serious, "Is this about Weaselby?"

Hermione frowned at the name he used on Ron, but ignored it and sighed.

"No, of course not."

Draco raised his eyebrow inquiringly.

"It's someone else."

"And do I know this 'someone'?"

Hermione was practically twiddling with her thumbs, "You could say that. You certainly know this…someone. I just—I just can't tell you exactly who this someone is."

Draco considered her answer, then nodded. "Fair enough. So what did this someone do exactly?"

"Things didn't work out between us as I expected. I completely deluded myself into thinking he was different from everyone. But I guess matters of the heart are some things books can't teach you."

"No, they can't. And no one said books are the best teachers, nor are people. Our experiences are the best lessons we can teach and learn for ourselves. And you, my friend, are the living example of that." Draco replied, trying to inject a discreet humor as possibly as he could.

"Anyway, the point of the matter is, he lied to me. He lied to me all along." She choked.

"Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you."

Hermione looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "What?"

"It's a Muggle saying. Haven't you ever heard of it?"

"I have. I just didn't expect you to know about it."

"I have my sources. But as the saying goes, if he's fooled you once, it's your mistake. But if he's fooled you twice, he's dug his own grave."

Hermione continued to look at him, then broke out into a laugh with tears forming in her eyes.

"You're odd sometimes, Draco. Do you know that?"

"Never odd, just unique." Draco fished into his pocket and handed Hermione his embroidered silver handkerchief.

"Anyways, Hermione, if this fool of a man even manages to realize his mistake, I will personally shake his hand and congratulate him. But if he doesn't, it's his loss. You need not grieve over him, because if he doesn't realize what a rare gem you are, then you're better off without him."

Hermione was left speechless. Draco had more wisdom than she gave him credit for, and he was surprisingly sympathetic. She wiped her eyes lightly with his handkerchief and straightened herself up.

"You're right, of course. And now that I've had that off my chest, I don't think I want to talk about him anymore, as you said, he's not worth it." She replied, folding the handkerchief neatly and handing it back to Draco, who politely refused.

"Keep it. Consider it a personal gift from me. They're quite special actually, if you've noticed, they repel any wet and dirt."

"So I see, thank you, Draco. I'll take care of it."

"Glad to hear it. Just don't use it openly in public though. For obvious reasons."

"Of course." She replied, tucking the handkerchief safely in the inner pocket of her robes.

"Not to offend you or anything, Draco, but you weren't this much of a gentleman for the past six years."

"Again, for obvious reasons." He said, disgust evidently dripping in his voice. "That maniac is still out there, and until he does, I'm just like Severus…" Hermione involuntarily winced at the mention of _his_ name, which Draco, thankfully, did not seem to notice. "…we're just a pawn in his demented game. And thanks to my parents' stubborn insolence, they've just doomed my future to eternal slavery to that psychopath, should he win the war."

A shudder escaped Hermione at the thought of Voldemort winning the war. If a pureblood like Draco would become his slave, what would become of a Muggle-born like her?

It would be beyond atrociously gruesome, where Voldemort was concerned; there was no doubt it would be.

**Reviews please, if you'd be so kind **


	26. Chapter 26

**The usual disclaimers apply. **

**Chapter 26**

The talk Hermione had with Draco was surprisingly pleasant than she expected. Her spirits felt lighter at the insight Draco had given her. Who knew the Slytherin Prince possessed such sagacity?

They both parted ways upon making their way back up to the castle and resumed their façades of indifference. Harry, Ron and Ginny were already in the Great Hall when she arrived. To her relief, none of them badgered her with questions, not even Ron. Perhaps Harry's toast held some Nostradamic sense, better days indeed.

Severus was slowly becoming livid. It seemed fate had taken a leaf from Voldemort's book and decided to toy with him. What's worse was that he couldn't take it out on anyone but himself. He'd dug himself his own grave, and now he needed to dig himself out.

He stormed through his private lab and closed the door soundly, warding it along the way. Standing before his Pensieve, he pointed his wand to his temple and concentrated before pulling back a silvery thread from the tip of his wand and placing it on the swirling pool in front of him. Gripping the sides of the Pensieve tightly, he held his breath before lowering his head and into his memories.

It was his memory from the talk he and Hermione had at the Room of Requirement.

He reviewed everything, from the moment she arrived, to the moment of the truth, up to the time she got up and left; looking for the source. And he found it. What he didn't find was exactly what he had been looking for.

The reason for Hermione's withdrawal was because he never stated what he was actually apologizing for. He was too busy focusing on his own memories, and apologizing for them that he didn't bother to tell Hermione what they were exactly.

He was literally smacking himself in the head while inside his memories for what a lunkheaded fool he was.

The days flew by, weeks had passed and Hermione's birthday finally came.

If she could successfully evade Severus this long, she was confident she'd survive through graduation with her veneer intact. But with the coming of her birthday, Hermione had a heavy heart, thinking of how this day should have been spent, but the agony she felt was quickly replaced when Harry and Ginny informed her Molly had prepared a feast for her and greatly accepted the invitation. She was also grateful for being informed in advance; she wasn't one for surprises where big crowds were concerned and preferred the more private and intimate gatherings with people closest to her.

And as a birthday gift, the Headmaster had graciously given them a pass for the weekend and were free to spend it at the Burrow—which included Ginny, Harry and Ron—provided that they had escorts in departing and returning to the castle.

This was how Severus learned of where Hermione was spending her birthday.

They were all heading down to the gates of Hogwarts where the Apparation point was. All four Gryffindors were walking side by side while their Potions Master followed their heels. Hermione and Ginny felt uneasy at this, but they chose not to let him rain on their parade.

"Mum said she made a new recipe just for you, Hermione. I felt my mouth water even as she was just telling me about it." Ron said, his eyes having a dreamy look in them.

"Knowing mum, it's going to be delightful as always."

"No doubt about it." Harry nodded, his arm wrapped around Ginny.

"Please don't tell me it's called Hermione's pie?" Hermione made a face, remembering a lascivious Muggle movie her licentious cousins had forced her to watch over the summer when they had a family reunion. Her virginity was always an issue for them.

"Course not, unless you want it to be." Ron replied.

"For the love of God, no." Hermione immediately answered.

Severus listened to the whole exchange. To him, Hermione seemed…normal; like he wasn't even there. And he couldn't help feeling a little hurt at this. If his memory served him correctly, Hermione could barely stand to be in the same room with him and would be the first one out the door before he could even hold her back for a talk.

Even while she was brewing in his class, she made it a point to become intentionally engrossed in her Potion. He could tell. He knew Hermione that well when she did that. The worst part was, he couldn't fault her for pouring her attention in her work, and he couldn't bring himself to throw the slightest insult at her. It would only push her away further.

Plus he had Heather to attend to.

He was truly a sitting duck because of his own doing.

They stopped just right outside the gates and he instructed everyone to hold on to each other. Potter was holding Miss Weasley's hand while she held on to her brother with her other hand. He scowled upon seeing Hermione's hand being held by the moronic simpleton by the name of Ronald Weasley, but said nothing as he stood beside Hermione and tightly held her free hand in his.

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes, and could do nothing else but be lost in his eyes again.

Her small hand felt soft and smooth against his calloused ones, and he had to summon the strength not to hold them up and kiss them like he used to. He poured out his emotions to her through their eye contact in that moment, then Apparated the lot of them to their destination.

Hermione's view of the castle disappeared and felt she herself being squeezed through a tube. She felt a tingling sensation as she searched his eyes. His face was expressionless, but his eyes spoke volumes. A second later, they appeared just right outside the front door of the Burrow. Ginny stumbled a bit and was quickly caught by Harry and Ron, whereas she and Severus were still lost in each other. Neither one noticing that the others had removed their hold from each other.

But their momentary bliss was cut painfully short when Molly Weasley came bursting out the door, along with Arthur Weasley. Severus disentangled his fingers from Hermione's as if burnt.

"My darlings! You're here!" the Weasley matron beamed.

"Hermione, happy birthday." Mr. Weasley greeted Hermione with a fatherly hug as Molly almost pushed him out of the way for her turn to greet the birthday girl.

"Severus, so good of you to come. Remus and Tonks just arrived not too long ago. Supper will be ready in a minute."

"I'm afraid I must decline, Arthur. I have business elsewhere." Which was true, he thought, "But thank you for extending the invitation."

"Molly made the feast extra special for Hermione's birthday. Are you sure you can't stay for a while?"

"I cannot."

"A pity you must miss it then."

"Indeed. But I shall endeavor to stay for the next gathering." Severus stated with finality. No one dared to argue with him; one invitation was enough, but to continually pursue him would only irk the Potions Master. Anyone who had some sense would know not to vex him.

Severus turned to Hermione and sucked in his breath. He's faced the most evil wizard in history as a man, suffered painful service and was tormented; surely facing these people which Hermione called her family would leave him unscathed. Physically, at least.

No, He wasn't going to be a coward. Especially not where Hermione was concerned.

"I apologize if I cannot stay, Miss Granger, but I must be on my way."

Hermione nodded, "It's alright, Professor. I understand."

Hermione thought that was all he was going to say. But she let out a gasp when she felt her hand being held by none other than the Potions Master.

Severus gulped. He had never felt this vulnerable and exposed before, but for her, he'd go through any measure of insanity. And only for her.

He slowly bent his head down and planted a kiss on the back of her hand, his lips lingering there for a bit before he straightened himself up and looked her in the eyes.

"Happy birthday, Miss Granger." His voice was so soft that Hermione almost felt like she was floating.

Giving Hermione's hand one last squeeze, he finally let go, stepped back a few steps and was gone with a loud crack of Apparation.

Everyone was frozen in their places. Not quite believing what had just transpired in their presence. At that moment, a bell rang inside coming from the kitchen.

"Who's ready for supper?"

"Hermione! Happy birthday!" Remus greeted her cheerfully while spreading his arms wide open and closing it on Hermione, giving her that bear hug she always loved.

"Thanks, Remus." She hugged back.

Once Remus had released her, everyone followed suit and Hermione was swarmed with greeting and well wishes. She could barely breathe by the time everyone settled down from all the hugs and kisses she received. All the pain and sorrow she had felt while at the castle and instantly vanished and was replaced by a feeling of warmth.

It only got better when her parents suddenly came out from the living room and each held their daughter for a moment before letting her go.

Supper was held outside, the table and utensils already set up. Everyone took a seat, with Arthur and Molly at each end of the table and Hermione in the middle, surrounded by her family and friends.

Fred and George had gifted her with a spectacular display of their special fireworks, which Hermione noticed, were the expensive ones they sold in their shop. She was even more impressed when at the end of the display, the fireworks held one more surprise and it displayed an image of her and the words "Happy Birthday, Hermione!" below it and ended with a bang.

Hermione felt so heartened by their gift that she had to stand from her seat and gave the twins tight hugs, which they eagerly returned.

"What are big brothers for, eh?" Fred and George said in unison.

The rest of the guests arrived just in time, all of which were members of the Order. Arthur had set up his bewitched camera a few feet away from the table on a transfigured tripod and requested the ones who had their backs on the camera to go around and stand behind the birthday girl for a group picture. Arthur was trying to find the right angle for the picture, looking into the lens, straightened up and smiled at the waiting crowd. It wasn't a cheerful smile, nor was it sad. It was a smile of contentment.

"What is it, dear?" Molly asked suddenly, when her husband just stood there.

"Nothing. It's just a good feeling to have everyone here. The whole family."

Hermione could almost say she felt the same, almost. Everyone who was near and dear to her heart was here alright. Everyone except the man she loved. Despite the gaping hole in her heart, she forced a smile on her face. She subconsciously rubbed the back of her hand where Severus' lips had been earlier. She would satisfy herself with the memory of him. No matter how painful. It was better to have been loved by him than never at all.

Thankfully, no one bothered to dig deep on Severus' odd behavior before his departure. Arthur had joked that his 'Professor Snape mode' was turned off, and they left it at that.

After their pictures had been taken, and everyone seated, Molly clapped her hands twice and all the food she prepared on the kitchen had magically appeared out of thin air. A few sniggered at the image the Weasley matron portrayed; even Dumbledore seemed amused at how she mirrored the traditional way he presents the food for the students at the Great Hall back at Hogwarts. But the smirks on everyone's face was wiped clean when the heavenly aroma of the food wafted in the air. Molly had definitely outdone herself this time.

**Reviews please, if you'd be so kind **


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews. Just a little more patience guys. **

**The usual disclaimers apply. **

Chapter 27

Once dinner had concluded, they all retired inside, where a warm fire in the living room was waiting for them. Molly was bustling around the kitchen as usual and served them with delicious hot chocolate drinks topped with marshmallows. Hermione's parents had politely refused the drinks and preferred to have tea instead. Being dentists, chocolate was one thing they didn't tolerate much. Hermione gladly accepted her chocolate drink, but not after promising her parents she'd thoroughly brush her teeth afterwards.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall both excused themselves early to return to Hogwarts.

"Already wondering what kind of mischief your students are up to?" Kingsley teased.

"Even with our presence, I don't doubt they will always be up to something. Thanks to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." McGonagall nodded towards the twins, both of whom wore smug looks on their faces.

"But of course, your students are our number one customers."

After the Professors left, Kingsley followed next to return to his Auror duties. Arthur was engaging Robert Granger in a deep discussion about how a Muggle shaver works. If only Hermione wasn't a Muggle-born, she wouldn't find their conversation amusing as both men looked genuinely engrossed in their discussion.

"So how is school, darling?" Jean Granger asked, pouring herself and her husband a cup of tea.

Hermione thought for a moment on the best answer, one where she didn't have to lie but still not spill everything to her parents.

"It's been a rollercoaster ride, Mum. With the upcoming NEWTS and all, it's truly going to be hectic. But we'll manage." She turned to look at Harry and Ron.

"You mean _you'll _manage. I don't even know how much more classes I can take." Ron grumbled.

"Don't worry, mate. You're not alone in that." Harry replied.

"If only you two would put interest in your schoolwork as much as you do with Quidditch, then you'd have more ease in taking your exams." Hermione countered.

"But schoolwork is boring compared to Quidditch!" Ron exclaimed.

"Then why not think of schoolwork like a game of Quidditch? When you study and answer questions correctly, you get points. The Professors will be your referee. When you've earned lots of points and pass your exams, there's your victory."

The boys were looking at each other on this one. Surely their ears were deceiving them. Hermione was just comparing the level of fun between schoolwork and Quidditch. It was like comparing butterbeer to Polyjuice. But they decided to ride along on this one anyway; they'd hate to ruin the atmosphere of her birthday and all.

"You've got a point, 'Mione. But how will I be able to get a quick victory in taking exams like catching a Snitch?" Harry asked.

"You study harder." Hermione smiled broadly at them.

They both smiled as much as they could with a straight face. Hermione was truly a piece of work; if she hadn't been, they couldn't imagine where they would be right now.

The night had ended and Hermione's birthday was finally concluded. Giving everyone a peck on the cheek for a good night, Hermione retired to the bedroom she shared with Ginny while her parents occupied the one across theirs. And soon the whole house was asleep.

All except the birthday girl, that is.

It had been thirty minutes ago that she and Ginny doused the candles to go to sleep, but she was still wide awake. Hermione was lying on her side and shifting uncomfortably from one side then to the other, trying desperately to find the best position where sleep would have mercy on her and finally come. Ginny was snoring softly and was quite the heavy sleeper. How she'd love to trade places with her right now.

Her efforts in tiring herself to sleep had been useless, so instead, she focused on her thoughts. She read on one Muggle magazine that when a person couldn't sleep, it was best to pour out one's thoughts in writing so as to clear the mind. She sat up on her bed and reached for her wand and summoned her book bag. Even when on a vacation, Hermione was never complete without her books, quills, a bottle of ink and fresh parchment. You never know when you're going to need them. So it was no surprise she had some on her bag.

A straightened fresh parchment on her lap and a quill on one hand, Hermione was ready to pour her thoughts. But before the tip of her sharpened quill could reach surface of the parchment, she realized her only thoughts were of Severus.

No surprises there either, she thought.

Despite the mild tingling on her hand from her almost healed injury, she wrote his name on the parchment. Just his name, and stared at it sadly, like she was staring at a picture of him.

Then her mind flew to the times they had been together. How she was supposed to have spent this day. Hermione didn't have the luxury to ponder and entertain such thoughts when she was in the company of her friends. But now that she was left alone to her thoughts, she had all the time in the world.

Hermione closed her eyes and imagined those strong calloused hands caressing her flesh, her thighs, going up on her arms, down to her breasts, then to her belly and further down where he would softly tease her sensitive flesh. His lips travelling all over her skin and leaving kisses that sent delicious shivers up her spine. Hermione was slowly touching herself; mirroring the way Severus does when he was with her. She realized belatedly her breathing was a bit hoarse; this always happened when she was aroused, as Severus had pointed out to her teasingly. She continued her movements, her fingers brushing softly against the crotch of her knickers.

Oh Merlin, she thought, just the thought of him would be enough to bring me on the edge.

Hermione almost screamed and fell off the bed when a sudden white light appeared before her. Thankfully, she was able to hold on to the headboard and avoided waking up the deeply slumbering Ginny. Not that she would anyway. Hermione craned her neck to see Ginny's curled up form on her bed, the latter scrunching her nose as her hand went up to scratch it, then continued on her slumber.

Hermione was deeply disturbed by the presence of this white ball of light before her. She had a very good idea of what it was; it was a Patronus. The question is, whose Patronus does this belong to?

She slowly reached for her wand, afraid of what it might do, until it slowly moved away from her. Hermione stared at it, wand at the ready, and the ball of light glowed brighter, floated a few inches away, then glowed brightly again. It was as if the ball was trying to tell her to follow it. Wherever it was taking her.

Hermione was debating in her mind yet again; whether she should follow it, or wake Ginny up and the others before she does. Perhaps there was an emergency, if so, then why was it approaching her and not the adults? Or even Harry? No, maybe this wasn't an emergency. If it was, the whole house would have been awake by now. But what reason would there be for someone to send their Patronus to her, and at this hour, no less? Maybe it has a message for her. Yes, that would seem to be a more plausible reason why it was here.

The bed creaked as she slid her legs over to the side and put on her slippers and pulled on her night robe. Hermione was gripping her wand with more force than she would have liked, but she couldn't risk losing her grip on it; Merlin knows what could happen at any moment if the presence of this Patronus was untrustworthy.

Hermione started to follow the bright light and was cautiously on the tip of her toes as she made her way down to the narrow corridor and into the crooked staircase. She was right in assuming the light wanted her to follow it, since it was now keeping up with her pace and moving forward as she did. She was debating with herself at the last minute if she should turn back to her room and at least wake Ginny up; diving headfirst into the unknown was not something she was accustomed to. But oddly enough, instead of having that usual feeling she had when pursuing something with Ron and Harry, that feeling of danger, she had a warm feeling inside.

"I guess I'm too overwhelmed by my birthday and all." She thought back happily at the day she just had.

Hermione was at the last step of the staircase. Before she could make it around the fireplace, the Patronus' light slowly died out. Now standing where the Patronus' light had been, her eyes were scanning the room frantically for any sign of movement. When there were none, she double checked it with her detection spell and illuminated the room with her wand. Hermione practically threw herself on the worn out, yet comfortable sofa, still looking around the room as questions were flooding her mind once again.

When she propped her legs up the coffee table to be in a more comfortable position, she noticed a small box wrapped elegantly in black with silver lining. If her memory served her correctly, this box wasn't here a while ago when they were all enjoying their tea. Nor does she think it belongs to any one of the Weasley's; for such a small box, it surely stands out from the normal knickknacks in the house.

Gripping her wand cautiously, she chanted a spell and checked box for any remnants of Dark Magic. When there were none, she slowly reach for it and examined the box carefully, looking for the part where she could open it and examine the contents further. When she finally did, her heart went into overdrive.

Inside was a platinum diamond ring, with emeralds encrusted on each side.

Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest as realization dawned on her. The mysterious Patronus, an unknown presence, the black box…"Could it be?" she thought as tears began to sting her eyes once again. She tried blinking them away to prevent her vision from blurring. But try as she might, her tears fell uncontrollably like an open faucet when she turned the ring around and saw what was engraved inside; the initials "H.S."

Her earlier assumptions were confirmed; this was truly Severus' handiwork. No wonder she couldn't detect him. But even with that knowledge, her eyes still searched about the room before she decided to wear it. Hermione was greatly heartened when she wore the ring and learned that it was truly meant to fit on her wedding finger.

All the pain that she ever went through in the weeks that had passed seemed to have gone out the window. All Hermione could ever think about now was the ring and the only man she'd ever loved. She knew at the back of her head that this was his way of apologizing, and that she shouldn't forget the gravity of the situation. But her mind be damned, she thought, she wasn't going to argue with herself tonight and just enjoy her heart fluttering and the warm feeling permeating through her body. It was still her birthday after all.

Hermione decided to stay in the living room a little bit longer to savor the moment, which the figure in the shadows was thankful for, for he could also relish on Hermione's smiling face as much as he could.

**So sorry for the late update. Special thanks to ZabusaGirl for the heads up. **


End file.
